Somos una familia
by xAmmy
Summary: La vida tiene sucesos inesperados, nada sale como esperamos. Siempre hay cosas que cambiarán nuestros planes y nos llevarán a encontrarnos con personas que jamás esperaríamos conocer. ¿Qué dos personas se encuentren es una casualidad? No. Esa es la respuesta a la pregunta. Las casualidades no existen en la vida...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: ¿Y si Noodle tuviera una hermana? ¿Y si ella fuera quién la aconsejó para reunirse con su familia luego de quedar separados, alegrándola en los momentos tristes, y ayudándola a pasar sus problemas? Es mi primer Fanfic, si ven errores díganmelos c:

**Disclaimer:** Gorillaz no me pertenece. La autora crea esta historia con el fin de entretener a los lectores. La única pertenencia de ella es la historia y el OC.

-…- : Hablan los personajes.

"…"_:_ Piensan los personajes.

(N/A:…): Nota de la autora.

-: Cambio del área donde suceden los hechos, pasan las horas, cambio de punto de vista.

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres tú?

_Japón, Ubicación desconocida._

Dos muchachas de hallaban dentro de unos tanques, individuales por supuesto. Sus cuerpos se encontraban desnudos, cubiertos de cables y en posición fetal.

Los rasgos permitían ver que eran japonesas, y ambas compartían características similares.

La chica del primer tanque era pelimarrón, de estatura mediana y su piel estaba entre un tono perlado y levemente morocho. Tenía un número escrito en la parte superior del tanque, el cual indicaba el número de experimento que era ella. Ella era el experimento número 5.

En cambio, en el segundo tanque, se encontraba una joven de pelo violeta. Ella tenía una gran cicatriz que cubría todo su ojo derecho y una parte más, la cual jamás se iría. Su tono de piel era perlado. El número de experimento que era ella, era el número 20.

**POV Noodle**

Mis recuerdos comenzaron a golpearme suavemente. Toda mi vida comenzó a transitar en frente mío, desde que estaba en esa base militar japonesa, cuando huí de Japón y cuando llegué a Gorillaz. También pasaron los bonitos recuerdos de cuando iba tomada de la mano de 2D a recorrer el estudio, cuando Murdoc acariciaba mi cabeza… O cuando tocaba la guitarra acompañada de la batería de Russ… ¿Por qué todo se debía terminar por un error en la grabación de "El Mañana? ¿Qué era de ellos ahora?

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mezclándose con el líquido que me rodeaba dentro del tanque. Los extrañaba… ¡Tengo que volver con ellos a como diera lugar!

**POV General**

Dos científicos se acercaron al tanque de Noodle y otros dos al tanque de la pelimarrón.

Un científico por tanque apretó una especie de botón; el cual envió una descarga eléctrica débil e inofensiva para despertar a las muchachas. Ambas, al recibir la descarga eléctrica, abrieron sus ojos rápidamente. El líquido que las contenía dentro de los tanques, comenzó a descender suavemente, dejando a las dos mujeres al descubierto.

Los científicos, una vez que los tanques estuvieran vacíos, sacaron a ambas de ellos. Les colocaron una bata de laboratorio para cubrir su desnudes, y las llevaron hacia una especie de enfermería para hacerles un examen médico.

**POV Noodle**

"_Tengo que pensar un plan para escapar de este asqueroso y maldito lugar… ¡Quiero volver con ellos a como de lugar!"_. Una gran idea cruzó por mi mente en ese momento. Debía matar a varios soldados, médicos, lo que fuese… Todo para salir de aquí…

**POV General**

Los científicos llevaron a las muchachas hacia la enfermería. Las acostaron sobre las camillas y les hicieron un chequeo médico para controlar sus signos vitales y reflejos normales. Cuando uno de ellos iba a tomarle una muestra de sangre a la pelivioleta del brazo izquierdo, ella lo inmovilizó con su brazo liberado, doblándole el brazo con el cual el científico estaba intentando quitarle sangre. El científico gritó de dolor, y Noodle puso una pequeña sonrisa sádica en su rostro. El científico gimió de dolor, y la sonrisa de Noodle aumentó. La muchacha pelimarrón veía la escena, pero le parecía común y corriente... Total, eso eran... ¿De qué había que avergonzarse?

Luego de varios forcejeos, el científico huyó con sus colegas, encerrando a las jóvenes dentro de la habitación. El científico agredido, insultó en japonés y se quejó del dolor causado por Noodle.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Nos condenaste a ir a una celda de castigo – Dijo el experimento 5-

-Había que intentarlo, quiero irme de aquí e irme con ellos- Murmuró Noodle mirando a la puerta en forma seria-

-¿Eres tonta? NADIE puede salir de aquí con vida…- Acotó la muchacha pelimarrón-

-…-

Cuando Noodle iba a contestarle cosas no muy bonitas (N/A: xdddd), un poderoso somnífero hizo su aparición, durmiendo a las muchachas instantáneamente. Los mismos científicos que las habían llevado hacia esa "enfermería", las trasladaron a una celda de castigo. Ésta consistía en dos colchones, una mesa, dos frutas tropicales, una pequeña porción de agua, y dos sillas de plástico.

Horas más tarde, el experimento 5 fue el primero en despertar para comer algo. Lo que pasó anteriormente vuelve a su cabeza rápidamente, y voltea para ver a la "recién llegada".

Noodle murmuró palabras sueltas, para ser más específicos… Nombres…

-2D-san… Murdoc-san…Rusell-san…- Murmuró la pelivioleta –

-Los extraño... Vuelvan...- Agregó Noodle -

De repente, Noodle se despertó, y miró de reojo a su acompañante.

**POV Noodle**

Sin pensar las consecuencias de mis actos, volteé para enfrentarla y sin dudar, pregunté…

-¿Quién eres tú?- Interrogué de manera seca a la chica-

-Soy Ana, los científicos me dicen experimento cinco- Contestó ella –

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? – Preguntó ella de manera sarcástica –

-No, no se quién eres. Jamás te había visto – Contesté yo nuevamente, de forma seca-

-Oh…-Ella fingió estar apenada, su cara la delataba…Creo…-

-¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerdes a tu onee-chan?- Preguntó ella con un leve tono de voz triste… ¿Ella no fingía?...

-…-

Yo no sabía que decir... ¿Una hermana?...¡Una hermana! ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo jamás? ¿Por qué el Dr. Kyuzo jamás la mencionó?

_"No, esto es imposible... ¡Yo no tengo hermana! ¡Jamás la tuve ni la tendré! ¡No es cierto! ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Nada de esto es real!"_

__¡Hola a todos! Gracias por ser taaan amables de leer mi Fanfic n_n. Les pido mil perdones si han encontrado errores ortográficos, estoy en tercer año de secundaria, pero escribir y leer son dos de mis vicios y es muy dificil dejar de hacerlos. Con respecto a la historia, voy cuatro capítulos en hojas de cuaderno de apuntes rayado (Siempre modifico lo que escribo, LOL). No suelo cambiar muchas cosas de todas formas, pero sus reviews me serán de gran ayuda para mejorar mis errores. Acepto reviews de todo tipo, crítica constructiva o no, son bienvenidos.

¡Gracias nuevamente por leer lo que escribo! ¡Nos veemos!

Ammy.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Konnichiwa! Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de este Fic n_n Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido según el tiempo libre que tenga, eso sí, no lo abandonaré _

Gracias por sus reviews a marati2011, THM264 y Conejis Ollas.

Bueno, comenzaré con la historia.

¡Disfrútenla!

Capítulo 2: Quiero huir.

-…-: Habla el personaje

"…"_:_ El personaje piensa

-: Cambio de hora, sitio donde se desarrollan los hechos, puntos de vista, etc.

(N/A:…): Nota de la Autora

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, la autora solo hace uso de ellos en una historia sin fines de lucro. La única pertenencia de la autora es el OC y la historia. El objetivo de esta historia es entretener a los lectores.**

_Punto Nemo, Plastic Beach_

- ¡Ya he ter-terminado de cantar lo qu-que querí-querías Murdoc! ¡Cierra las cortinas por favor! – Exclamó el vocalista señalando hacia la ventana que daba hacia una ballena-

-Mmm… Déjame que lo piense un poco… ¡No! Aún te queda Broken y On Melacholy Hill (N/A: El video se hará más adelante) – Dijo Murdoc con voz burlona-

-Si canto… ¿cerrarás las cor-cortinas? –Murmuró 2D mirando con sus ojos blancos hacia la ventana-

-Cantarás de todas formas. Si no cantas, Cyborg Noodle te matará y tiraré tus restos a las ballenas- Contestó el bajista sacando su larga lengua-

Los ojos de 2D se tornaron blancos al escuchar el canto de la ballena nuevamente. Luego, Cyborg Noodle ajustó las balas de su escopeta y apuntó hacia el cantante.

-Está…b-bien… ¡Lo haré por Rusell y Noodle! – Exclamó el peliazul mientras se paraba y acomodaba frente al micrófono-

Cyborg corrió su arma y volvió al lado de su creador.

-Bien… Me gusta que obedezcas- Murmuró Murdoc-

-Si no grabas esas canciones, dejaré que te coman las ballenas – Agregó el satánico-

-D-Dime una cosa… ¿Qué-qué le has hecho a Rusell? – Preguntó 2D en voz baja-

-Mmm… ¿Rusell? Ah si, ya recordé. Lo encerré en un cuarto igual a este con una batería y lo que debía tocar o le dije que te mataría si no lo hacía. Seguro que lo hará, ya que se quieren tanto- Dijo Murdoc en un tono burlón y fingió estar preocupado-

-M-Murdoc, yo te c-considero m-mi amigo… P-pero aún no te h-he perdonado p-por lo que le has hecho a Noods – Murmuró el peliazul mirando hacia un punto neutro-

-Stu, no tengo ganas de escucharte de nuevo con lo mismo –

-Te daré cinco horas para que cantes Broken y On Melancholy Hill, si no lo haces, Cyborg Noodle vendrá y te matará- Agregó Murdoc –

-¿Cómo le puedes decir Noodle a esa cosa fría y sin sentimientos? – Preguntó el vocalista bastante triste-

-No empezaremos con lo mismo, idiota – Ordenó Murdoc –

El satánico abandonó la habitación seguido por su creación, dando un fuerte portazo. Luego, se escuchó cómo colocaba el código y se marchaba por el pasillo. El canto de una ballena hizo palidecer al ojinegro, haciendo que se esconda bajo su cama.

_Japón, Ubicación Desconocida_

**POV Noodle**

"_¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Es solo una farsa armada por mi mente para jugarme una broma!"_

- No se quién eres ni me interesa saberlo. El Dr. Kyuzo jamás me dijo que tenía una onee-chan. Mi familia es Gorillaz, y volveré con ellos a como de lugar- Dije yo de manera seca y cortante-

-Para mí también es nuevo saber que tengo una hermana, ¿Sabes? –

-Mira, te lo diré fácil y sencillo. Haber si lo puedes entender de una maldita vez. YO NO TENGO HERMANA –

-…-

-Ahora quieras o no, volveré a dormir, no tengo ganas de seguir aguantándote de manera idiota –

- Mira tú, no se tu nombre, pero a mi trátame con respeto. Somos familia, ¿Sabes? – Dijo ella indignada –

-Si claro. Te he dicho que no vengas con lo mismo _ - La corté nuevamente, no tenía ganas de tolerarla-

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente cuando terminamos de hablar. Finalmente, ella decidió irse a dormir para evitar discutir conmigo… Pff, no soy tan idiota para darme cuenta de que me miente.

Me recosté sobre mi colchón, para intentar conciliar con el sueño. Una tormenta se desató. Truenos caían sobre el lugar, claro, no nos afectaban por la composición de la estructura del lugar. Los truenos estremecían mi cuerpo con miedo. Busqué la protección de las sábanas para huir de ellos, pero seguían insistiendo más y más. Finalmente, concilié con el sueño de puro milagro. Pero, el miedo estaba en mi cuerpo todavía. Involuntariamente, comencé a sollozar y murmurar…

**POV Ana**

Me levanté involuntariamente, como si fuera un reflejo. Esos sollozos me despertaron… eran de ella.

No dudé en levantarme de mi duro colchón para ver que tenía. Si, tenía razón, estaba llorando mirando en dirección hacia la pared. Un rayo me hizo sobresaltar levemente, en cambio, mi hermana se estremeció totalmente por ese fenómeno natural. Suavemente, me senté sobre el colchón de ella para intentar calmarla de una forma u otra.

Verla llorando era difícil, por lo que no dudé en preguntar…

-¿Por qué lloras?-

Ella tardó unos minutos en contestar.

-Tengo pesadillas… y los extraño…- Susurró aún llorando-

-¿Quieres que…- Iba a terminar la pregunta, pero un rayo cayó nuevamente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara-

-¿Me quede a dormir contigo? –Completé la pregunta suavemente-

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó ella aún sin mirarme-

-Te lo volveré a repetir, onee-chan – Dije las palabras con suavidad-

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? (N/A: ¡No sean malpensados e_e! No es Yuri) – Pregunté suavemente esperando su reacción-

-2D…Si, hazlo por favor- Susurró ella llorando levemente-

Ella hizo un lugar en el colchón individual. No era muy cómodo que digamos, pero me sacrifiqué por ella.

-¿Sabes…cantar? – Murmuró mi hermana en voz tímida-

-No… Pero se me va a ocurrir algo-

No hacía mucho, escuché a unos científicos cantando mientras trabajaban. La melodía y letra era pegadiza, pero no llegué a escuchar mucho. Comenzé a cantar de manera suave y pausada lo que recordaba de la linda canción.

_-__Windmill, Windmill for the land, learn forever hand in hand, take it all in on your stride, It is sticking, falling down. Love forever love is free; let's turn forever you and me. __Windmill, Windmill for the land, is everybody in? (N/A: ¡Canten conmigo! xdé)_-

Ella cerró suavemente sus ojos, quedando profundamente dormida. Yo la imité de manera instantanea. Antes de dormirme en totalmente, escuché cómo unas palabras salían de su boca…

-Arigato… 2D-san… -Murmuró mi onee-chan antes de quedarse dormida-

**POV General**

Tanto Noodle como Ana fueron despertadas a la fuerza. A los científicos no les agradó mucho la idea de que se amiguen, por lo que las separaron de manera brusca. Tanto a Miho como a Ana, no les gustó ser separadas por la fuerza.

Miho fue llevada hacia el lado derecho de las instalaciones secretas de Japón, y Ana fue llevada hacia el lado opuesto. Los científicos no querían que ambas se trataran con familiaridad, porque si una sola era peligrosa… imagínense dos…

_Área derecha de la base militar._

Noodle fue trasladada hacia un recinto no muy grande, y con una gran variedad de armas a elegir. Había todo tipo de armas blancas y armas de fuego. La ojiverde fue encerrada en el recinto de experimentos. Unos siete hombres con ametralladoras entraron al sitio donde se hallaba Noodle.

Una voz que sonó por los parlantes del lugar, dijo las _dos palabras_ detonantes en Noodle. El pulso de la muchacha se aceleró, sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder y puso una gran sonrisa sádica.

Suavemente, se acercó hacia una de las paredes y tomó dos machetes. Se acercó de manera suave y pausada hacia sus "enemigos" y comenzó la _cacería…_

Noodle empezó a correr en dirección hacia los hombres armados. Éstos, al verla venir, no tuvieron más alternativa que abrir fuego contra ella. La pelivioleta dio un pequeño salto con agilidad, evadiendo las balas y comenzó a blandir el machete en el aire. Gracias al salto, al blandir su machete, cortó la yugular de uno de los hombres. Éste cayó muerto al piso y Noodle aumentó su sonrisa sádica… Sería un largo y placentero día…

_Área izquierda de la base militar._

Ana fue encerrada en un recinto de tamaño indefinido. Éste parecía una selva por la gran cantidad de vegetación que tenía. Los árboles de tamaño medio-alto predominaban, y los arbustos impedían ver hacia donde miraras.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un símbolo bastante extraño: Un sol era atravesado por una katana. Toda la katana, excepto el mango de ésta, estaba en llamas.

Ana tuvo los mismos sucesos "extraños" que Noodle. Su pulso aumentó, los hermosos ojos de color celeste quedaron al descubierto y la característica sonrisa sádica apareció en su cara, borrando su expresión neutra.

Unos hombres aparecieron entre los arbustos, armados con katanas de madera. Ana, se acercó de manera lenta y pausada hacia ellos. Algo la hizo tropezar levemente… una katana… Esto sería más divertido aún…

_Zona intermedia de la base militar._

Sangre, cadáveres, fuego, caos, destrucción… Esos eran los elementos que seducían a Miho y la incitaban a seguir creando caos…

Las palabras dejaron de surtir efecto en ella, por algún extraño motivo. Noodle se detuvo en seco. Miró a sus alrededores… Y comenzó a temblar…

Ana, había matado con éxito y sin dificultades a los hombres. Excitada por las muertes, se acercó hacia la puerta y la comenzó a golpear con fuerza. Tras varios intentos de abrirla, esta cedió con fuerza.

La hermana de Noodle miró el pasillo que iba al área izquierda… Era un caos… ¿Quién era la u el responsable?... Si, ella sabía quién era…

Ana se acercó de manera suave hacia una figura femenina bañada en sangre que permanecía parada inmóvil… Era ella…

**POV Ana**

Me acerqué hacia ella suavemente, sin titubear. _El efecto del símbolo_ se había pasado en mí… Ya no era una máquina asesina.

- Onee-chan…- Susurré suavemente-

-¿Por qué debemos hacer esto? – Murmuró ella-

-No somos las culpables, querida… ellos lo son… - Respondí con suavidad-

-Pero, nosotros cometemos los actos… No quiero seguir matando… No más…-

-Quiero huir de aquí- Agregó ella con un leve hilo de voz-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunté atónita-

-Huir de aquí. Y tú me ayudarás –

Ella volteó hacia mí. Una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza y la tomé de la mano.

-Si quieres huir… ¿Qué esperamos?- Pregunté con suavidad-

Ambas emprendimos camino hacia una de las salidas por donde nos solían llevar de expediciones… Hoy sería un largo, pero largo día…


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Trataré de escribir más que la vez anterior. No se preocupen por Russ, 2D, Cyborg Noodle y Murdoc. Les haré cobrar más protagonismo, pero en esta "etapa" quienes tendrán más participación, serán Ana y Noodle.

Sin más, preámbulos, les dejaré la historia.

Nuevamente, ¡Gracias por leer!

Capítulo 3: Huyendo y preparándonos para volver.

-….-: Habla el personaje

"…": Piensa el personaje

-: Cambio de lugar, pasan las horas, cambio de punto de vista, etc.

(N/A:…): Nota de la autora

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no es mi pertenencia, la historia y el OC me pertenecen únicamente. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, es creada por la autora con el fin único de entretener a los lectores.**

_Punto Nemo, Plastic Beach._

2D se hallaba en su "habitación". El estaba escondido bajo sus sábanas, atemorizado por la constante vigilancia de una ballena. El mamífero marítimo cantó nuevamente, haciendo que el ojinegro palideciera y sus ojos se pusieran blancos.

Unos pasos firmes y decididos se oyeron en el pasillo. Alguien o algo insertó la clave de seguridad del cuarto de Stuart y entró en el.

-Stuart, ven conmigo ahora – Ordenó Cyborg Noodle-

El peliazul salió de la "protección" de sus sábanas para encontrarse a poca distancia con el cyborg. Esto hizo que involuntariamente, se apartara de manera brusca. Él se encontraba levemente sonrojado por la poca distancia que se encontraba Cyborg de el.

-¿Para qué debo ir?- Preguntó el vocalista levemente sonrojado por lo que había pasado-

-No me interesa si quieres venir o no. Murdoc me dijo que te viniera a buscar para ir con el a hablar de algo- Dijo ella en tono neutro-

Cyborg Noodle recién se percataba del sonrojo que había causado en el cantante. Mientras le dijo lo anterior, analizó su rostro y le preguntó.

-¿Por qué tu rostro a cambiado de color repentinamente? – Preguntó la cyborg-

-Eh, me siento mal, nada más –Murmuró el bastante nervioso-

-Bueno, no importa. Necesito que vengas conmigo ahora te guste o no- Ordenó ella de nuevo-

-¿Y si no quiero ir?- Preguntó el en tono asustado-

La cyborg descolgó su escopeta de su espalda y apuntó al vocalista. Éste, se fue más para tras, aun más asustado.

-E-está bien… iré…- Agregó Stuart-

La cyborg devolvió la escopeta a su sitio y fue hacia la puerta. Esperó "pacientemente" a que 2D saliera y fue hacia una especie de living. Stuart la siguió sin tener otra opción, aunque se le cruzó por la cabeza escapar, pero sería en vano, Cyborg Noodle lo capturaría nuevamente.

-Orden cumplida con éxito. Esperando nuevas órdenes- Dijo Cyborg Noodle-

-Chatarra, ve a traerme a Rusell y si no coopera, dispara al aire. Evita lastimarlo, es importante para la banda aunque me cueste admitirlo – Dijo el satánico con una mueca de asco-

-¿Qué-qué quieres Mur-Murdoc? – Preguntó el vocalista con un hilo de voz-

-Te lo diré cuando Rusell venga-

Unos pasos y forcejeos se escucharon en el pasillo, luego un ruido hizo su aparición como si hubieran empujado algo contra la pared. Rusell entró al living y vio con alegría a 2D.

-¡2D! – Exclamó el baterista-

-¡Russ! – Exclamó Stuart con voz alegre-

Ambos se abrazaron cálidamente (N/A: Abrazo de amigos e_e) por tantos años en no verse ni contactarse luego de que decidieron separarse por culpa de lo que pasó en "El Mañana".

-Bien, les diré por que Cyborg Noodle los trajo aquí a la fuerza o a voluntad-

-Se que ustedes me odian por lo que pasó con Noods. Pero conociéndola, ella querría que Gorillaz no se separara y que seamos toda una familia de nuevo- Agregó Murdoc fingiendo tristeza-

-¿Qué dicen, volvemos a ser Gorillaz? – Preguntó el satánico-

-Murdoc, se que esto lo haces para conseguir fama y reconocimiento de nuevo. Pero lo que dijiste sobre Noodle es cierto. Yo acepto ser parte de Gorillaz nuevamente- Dijo el afroamericano-

-Yo también Murdoc. Cr-creo que lo que dice Russ es verdad, pero y-yo te considero mi amigo aun y quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo – Agregó Stuart de manera tímida-

-Entonces, vayan afuera, ¡Por qué volveremos a Kong Studios! – Exclamó Murdoc-

Rusell y 2D salieron afuera, los únicos que quedaron dentro fueron el cyborg y el satánico.

-Cyborg Noodle, ve a preparar el submarino ahora mismo – Ordenó el-

-Orden recibida – Cyborg Noodle hizo un saludo militar y salió afuera-

El Cyborg acondicionó el submarino de manera rápida y una vez que estaba listo, avisó a su creador.

-Orden efectuada con éxito. Esperando órdenes-

-Métete al submarino y tú serás quien nos lleve a Kong Studios. Ah si, avísale al par de idiotas que suban al submarino ahora o se quedan-

-Orden recibida, buscando a Rusell y a Stuart-

El cyborg partió hacia la playa de plástico (N/A: Que ironía) y avisó a los integrantes de Gorillaz que debían abordar el submarino.

Una vez que todos subieron, Cyborg cerró la escotilla y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Luego, calculó la distancia, la posición y la distancia que la que se hallaban de su hogar.

-Nos hallamos en Latitud 30° Este y Longitud 27° Norte (N/A: No se exactamente las coordenadas, se me ocurrió luego de hacer un trabajo de geografía). Llegaremos en cinco horas con cuarenta y tres minutos- Dijo el cyborg con voz neutra-

-Bien, yo iré a dormir. Chatarra, despiértame cuando estamos allí. ¡ADIÓS SÚBDITOS MÍOS!- Exclamó Murdoc en estado de ebriedad-

-Yo lo imitaré, solo que no tomaré-

-Igual yo, nos vemos en unas horas-

_Japón, ubicación exacta desconocida._

Ambas corrían de manera sigilosa y ágil para no ser detectadas. El caos causado por Noodle en su estado detonante, fue visto por una enorme cantidad de guardias. Ellos sabían que las únicas capaces de hacer semejante cosa eran el experimento 5 y 20; por lo que las comenzaron a buscar. Al no encontrarse las muchachas en su celda, sonó una alarma por todo el lugar. Muchos guardias las estaban buscando e iban armados. Atacar por el frente no era una opción, aunque quisieran ganar y estuvieran en su estado detonante no podrían hacerles frente y serían recapturadas… O peor, asesinadas.

Miho aún tenía sus machetes y Ana su katana. Todos los guardias que las vieron cayeron muertos al piso. Desgraciadamente, eso hacía que los hombres siguieran el camino de cadáveres.

Tras varios largos minutos de caminar y evitar guardias, llegaron a una pista de aterrizaje.

-Bien… Necesito encontrar el helicóptero que uso cuando me llevan a las misiones… ¿Dónde estará? – Murmuró Ana-

-¿Sabes usar un helicóptero?-

-Si, también puedo distorsionar mi voz en mi estado detonante de tal manera que puedo dejar sordas a las personas-

-¡Mira! Ahí esta- Susurró Ana-

-¿Y qué esperamos?- Comentó la pelivioleta-

Ambas corrieron de manera ágil y rápida para no ser vistas. Tuvieron que correr aproximadamente cuatrocientos metros para llegar al helicóptero que las sacaría de allí.

¿Quién no podría cansarse? Varias veces tuvieron que parar y refugiarse tras otros transportes aéreos para no ser vistas y seguir con su camino. Noodle era la que más se cansaba, pues no fue entrenada por tanto tiempo. En cambio, Ana era más resistente que su hermana. Noodle no dejaba de jadear por el cansancio, pero su hermana jadeaba de vez en cuando.

Tras correr los malditos cuatrocientos metros, por fin llegaron al transporte que los sacaría de allí. Desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre salen como queremos…

**POV Ana**

Escuché los gritos e insultos de varios hombres que venían hacia nosotras. No tuve más opción que abrir la puerta del helicóptero fuertemente; y como consecuencia, los hombres se alertaron más y vinieron en mayor cantidad.

-¡Rápido onee-chan! – Exclamé de manera asustada-

Ella estiró sus manos hacia mí, y la jalé hacia dentro del helicóptero. Luego, ella cerró la puerta con gran rapidez.

Las balas impactaron en la puerta… Pero el cristal blindado comenzó a agrietarse.

- ¡Cúbrete! ¡El vidrio no resistirá mucho más!-

-¡Deja de ordenarme cosas y despega esta cosa!-

-¡Toma la maldita ametralladora y dispara de una vez! – Ordené totalmente exaltada mientras me sentaba en el asiento del piloto-

**POV General**

Noodle tomó la ametralladora y colocó la enorme cantidad de balas de manera rápida. El vidrio del helicóptero estaba lleno de grietas, pero no se rompía. Las balas seguían impactando en mayor cantidad.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DISPARA DE UNA VEZ! – Exclamó Ana totalmente fuera de si por los nervios-

-¡Y QUE CREES QUE HAGO IDIOTA!- Contestó Miho aun más nerviosa-

Miho abrió fuego contra los hombres enemigos, haciendo que una gran cantidad de balas impactaran contra ellos. Los hombres impactados por las balas cayeron muertos al piso…

Un extraño placer sacudió a la ojiverde de pies a cabeza. Estaba segura. Debía seguir matando. Abrió fuego nuevamente contra los hombres, matando esta vez, a una mayor cantidad de ellos. Por accidente (N/A: Ni yo me lo creo ¬¬) disparó hacia helicópteros y otros tipos de transporte, haciendo que estallaran en llamas.

Esa extraña sensación de placer sedujo a la hermana de Ana… Cada vez estaba más sumida en esa seducción asesina…Debía seguir matando….Mucho más…

La ojiceleste pudo hacer que el helicóptero militar levantara vuelo suavemente. Más hombres llegaron para impedir esos actos con bombas en sus manos. Noodle, al verlos, fue más rápida que ellos, y disparó. Los hombres que portaban bombas cayeron fulminados al suelo y lo que portaban, estalló matando a una mayor cantidad de hombres.

Las bombas que explotaron causaron caos, fuego, destrucción, confusión y muerte… Todo sedujo a la nipona pelivioleta… Ese placer sádico la hizo cambiar de humor. Tristeza, odio, alegría, libido, envidia, amargura, todas las emociones transitaron por Noodle agotándola totalmente.

Una vez que Ana logró despegar vuelo, se alejó de la base militar japonesa a gran velocidad. Cuando se encontraban a los cinco kilómetros, Ana volteó para ver a su hermana.

Noodle estaba totalmente pálida. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y miraba hacia un punto neutro.

-¿Por qué, onee-chan?...- Murmuró Noods-

-¿Por qué…? – Preguntó ella, pero fue interrumpida-

-¿Por qué debemos matar?...- Respondió ella en forma de pregunta-

-Onee-chan… No lo sé… No es nuestra culpa… Fuimos creadas como armas biológicas…- Murmuró la pelimarrón-

-Noodle…-

-¿Qué?-

-No hace falta que me digas onee-chan todo el tiempo, dime Noodle, Noods o Miho… -

-¿Por qué te dicen "Noodle"?-

-Por que era la única palabra que sabía decir cuando llegué con ellos-

-Se que los extrañas Noods. Te prometo que volverás con ellos a como de lugar-

-¿Lo prometes? –Preguntó la guitarrista mirando aún hacia el punto neutro-

-Lo prometo, Miho – Dijo la ojiceleste con una cálida sonrisa-

_Japón, Base Militar._

Refuerzos habían llegado al lugar. Todo era caos, muerte y destrucción. Fueron hacia la pista de aterrizaje y había restos de cuerpos mutilados por todas partes gracias a las bombas.

Solo había un hombre entero y vivo que estaba tendido en el suelo. Varios médicos se acercaron a él para ayudarlo y revisarle sus múltiples heridas.

Él murmuró una pequeña frase que no llegó a ser escuchada…

-Prometo… Que me vengaré…- Murmuró el-

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo. Si les parece que pongo mucha "masacre" o gore, avísenme y pondré menos. Si quieren más gore, lo pondré c: . Hoy he actualizado dos capítulos en un día por que estaba inspirada. Había hecho un informe sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial y me tocó el área de artillería *-*

Volviendo al tema, ¿Quién será el que prometió venganza contra Ana y Noodle? No lo sé, pero más adelante se enterarán. ¿Se reencontrarán las muchachas con la banda? Con respecto al tema de la participación de los otros miembros de Gorillaz, tendrán mayor participación en el próximo capítulo. ¿Cuándo actualizaré? No lo sé, dependerá de mi inspiración y cuanta tarea me den en el colegio T_T

¡Gracias nuevamente por leer!

Nos vemos,

Ammy.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, es que estoy enferma y recién tengo tiempo de tocar la computadora porque mi hermano no me la quería dar ¬¬

Gracias a todos los lectores que gastan su tiempo en leer lo que escribo c: Sin más preámbulos, les dejaré el capítulo 4.

-…-: Habla el personaje

"…": Piensa el personaje

(N/A:…): Nota de la autora

-: Cambio de lugar, pasan las horas.

-.-: Cambio de POV

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no es mi pertenencia, la historia y el OC me pertenecen únicamente. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, es creada por la autora con el fin único de entretener a los lectores.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿Sentimientos?

_Helicóptero japonés, Entrando al continente asiático_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**POV General**

Había un gran silencio. Ninguna de las dos mujeres quería romperlo por miedo a empeorarlo.

Noodle estaba muy agotada físicamente y emocionalmente. Ana, en cambio, estaba de lo más bien y ponía todo su optimismo para que su hermana se recuperara.

-Noods, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ana preocupada-

-Si Ana, no te preocupes-

-Mmm… Tu cara no dice lo mismo- Murmuró la pelimarrón, volteándose para mirar a su hermana directamente a los ojos-

Noodle rodó los ojos de manera pesada. Su hermana si que podía ser insistente.

-Que no lo estoy-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-¡Qué si!-

-¡Qué no!-

-¡PREOCUPATE EN PILOTEAR EL HELICÓPTERO O NOS VAMOS A CAER IDIOTA!-

Miho tenía razón. Habían descendido unos cuantos metros.

-¡Ups!- Exclamó la pelimarrón tomando el control del helicóptero nuevamente, elevándolo por los aires-

Noodle se miró en la agrietada ventana. Su figura había cambiado mucho más. Ya no era una inocente niña… No ya no, era toda una mujer. Su cabello caía hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y su clásico flequillo había desaparecido. Vio nuevamente la gran cicatriz que cubría más de su ojo derecho en la totalidad.

- Onee-chan*, no se cuanto tiempo faltará para llegar a…-

-Espera, ¿A dónde estamos yendo? –Preguntó la pelimarrón con varias gotas que caían de su cabeza-

-¿No sabes a donde vamos?- Preguntó la ojiverde algo molesta-

-Emm… No… ¡Pero tu jamás me lo habías dicho! –Exclamó Ana como una niña pequeña antes de ser regañada-

-Cierto. Tenemos que ir a Essex, Inglaterra-

-¿Sabes donde queda?- Preguntó Miho algo nerviosa-

-Se donde queda Inglaterra, onee-chan. Pero no se donde queda Essex- Dijo la ojiceleste algo apenada-

-No te preocupes por como llegar a Essex, yo se donde queda-

-¿Sabes cuantas horas faltarían para llegar allí?- Preguntó la pelivioleta-

-Mmm… No lo sé, pero supongo que son unas…quince horas como mínimo (N/A: No se cuanto hay desde Japón hasta Inglaterra, se me ocurrió ese número e_e)-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV Noodle**

"_¿Quince horas de viaje?" "¿No es mucho?" _Pensé de manera nerviosa. No podíamos determinarlo todavía…

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunté yo-

-Claro que si. Desgraciadamente, no puedo prender muchos de los sistemas vitales para la ubicación. Ellos nos pueden rastrear- Contestó ella de manera preocupada-

-Cierto-

-Ana, ¿esta cosa tiene piloto automático?- Pregunté levemente nerviosa-

-Er… Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-Esto… ¿M-me podrías cort-tar el p-pelo?- Tartamudeé con la cara totalmente roja-

-Pero tu pelo es muy bonito… ¿Para que lo quieres cortar? – Preguntó ella no muy segura-

-Es que no me gusta taaan largo, prefiero tenerlo corto porque es más cómodo – Dije yo menos roja que antes-

-Ahh… Bueno, buscaré una navaja o una tijera-

Vi como mi onee-chan puso el piloto automático, marcando como destino Essex. Desafortunadamente, eso implicó encender el posicionador satelital del helicóptero.

Ana buscó por todos lados una navaja, un cuchillo, u algo que sirviera para cortarme el pelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV Ana**

Por fin encontré el objeto con el que le cortaría el pelo a mi hermana. Era una navaja militar no muy grande, pero creo que será perfecta. La tomé con cuidado del mango para no lastimarme y fui hacia mi hermana.

-¿Por donde quieres que te corte el pelo, onee-chan?- Pregunté de manera insegura-

-Que sea lo más corto posible, pero que no parezca hombre- Contestó ella-

-Si tú quieres…- Susurré en voz baja-

Tomé el pelo de mi hermana con una mano y marqué hasta donde se lo cortaría (N/A: Véase imagen de Noodle en On Melancholy Hill). Acerqué la navaja por el espacio que quedaba entre mi mano y un poco más debajo de su nuca y corté el pelo.

Para que no quedara tan recto, tomé varios mechones y los corté en diferentes largos, dándole más volumen y gracia a su pelo.

Observé como ella se acercaba hacia una de las ventanas agrietadas para mirarse el horrible corte que le hice y esperé su reacción con miedo y nervios.

- Vaya… Te ha salido muy bien el corte- Dijo ella dándose vuelta y mirando por su hombro el corte de pelo-

-¡GOMEN NASAI!* ¡No quería cortártelo tan mal onee-chan! – Exclamé totalmente aterrada-

-Pero si he dicho que me gusta… -

-¿Nani?*- Pregunté totalmente roja-

-El corte que me has hecho me gusta… ¿Tanto te esperabas una reacción caótica de mi? – Preguntó ella casi riendo-

Una imagen bastante infantil cruzó por mi mente. Noodle sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado y yo estaba en el suelo muerta. Unas cruces en mis ojos represenetaban la muerte. El helicóptero en llamas estrellándose sobre la tierra apareció también. Me puse totalmente roja por la vergüenza.

- Lie* onee-chan - Agregué totalmente avergonzada-

Miho comenzó a reir totalmente divertida por la situación. Se sujetó el estómago de la risa y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Yo al imité y comenzé a reir.

Tras varios minutos, ambas habíamos dejado de reir y estábamos mirando puntos neutros... ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza ahora?...

-Onee-chan, ¿hay algo en lo que me pueda dormir? – Preguntó mi hermana frotándose los ojos levemente-

-¿Nani?... Ah si, hay algunos futones en unas cajas-

-Arigato*, Ana- Ella me agradeció con una cálida sonrisa, como la que me puso cuando decidimos irnos de ese maldito lugar-

Observé como Miho sacaba un futón para dormir y lo acomodaba en el suelo. Se acostó y cerró sus ojos… no sin antes murmurar…

-Oyasumi nasai*… onee-chan – Murmuró suavemente antes de quedarse dormida-

Yo me senté en el asiento del piloto y quité el piloto automático. Sería una larga… pero larga noche…

* * *

_Submarino, entrando a aguas inglesas_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**POV General**

Cyborg Noodle se hallaba manejando el submarino. Sus circuitos calculaban de manera rápida las vías para llegar más rápido a Kong Studios.

El cyborg apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y sintió… ¿Aburrimiento? Ella sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para borrar esos "pensamientos" de sus circuitos.

¿Un Cyborg podía tener sentimientos?... La respuesta apareció inminentemente. No. Un cyborg era un ser de metal, creado únicamente para cumplir las órdenes que sus amos les asignaban. No podían tener sentimientos… ¿Entonces por qué ella había sentido el "aburrimiento"?

Sus circuitos comenzaron a mandar diferentes alternativas a la pregunta que se había solucionado. Un nuevo sentimiento apareció dentro de ella… ¿Duda? No, no podía ser la "duda". Ella no tenía ni tendría sentimientos… Jamás.

-Faltan tres horas con quince minutos para llegar a destino- Dijo ella con voz neutra-

Aburrimiento. Eso era… ¿Pero era normal en un cyborg tener sentimientos?

-¿Tanto tiempo falta, Cyborg? – Preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas-

Ella volteó para encarar a la persona quién le había preguntado. Se encontró a poca distancia de 2D.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Cyborg se sonrojó internamente y Stuart estaba casi rojo.

-Afirmativo, Stuart. Falta tiempo para llegar- Contestó ella, volteándose nuevamente-

-Uh… Esto será aburrido- Murmuró el vocalista dirigiéndose hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas-

2D comenzó a mirar el ambiente que los rodeaba. El suelo de aquellas aguas estaba lleno de basura y criaturas mutadas por los desechos los habitaban.

Se cruzaron con muchas medusas poco normales. Estas sonreían y hacían gestos humanos. Desafortunadamente, se metieron en las turbinas del submarino, triturándolas totalmente.

Tanto Stuart como Cyborg habían visto eso. El vocalista sintió pena por las medusas que había muerto gracias a las turbinas. En cambio, a ella le pareció divertido ver como eran trituradas y ponían cara de agonía y sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV Cyborg Noodle**

Reí para mis adentros. La situación me pareció divertida… Ver como esas medusas eran totalmente trituradas… ¿Acababa de sentir _diversión_? No, no podía ser. Mis circuitos procesaban muchas soluciones a mi pregunta, confundiéndome totalmente.

La memoria de cuando yo y Stuart nos encontrábamos tan cerca en las dos ocasiones, hicieron que me sonrojara levemente.

Sin duda alguna, estaba sintiendo emociones. Cualquier ser humano que le contara esto, me diría: "Tienes emociones, ¡Eso es bueno!". Pero, yo no quiero tener emociones. Tener emociones significaría ser débil y manejable por defender a aquellos a quienes quieres. Quiero ser nuevamente algo frío y sin sentimientos. No quiero que la duda me invada, impidiéndome realizar las acciones que se me imponen por mi creador…

-No más…- Dije en voz alta totalmente neutra-

-¿Qué cosa "no más", Cyborg? – Preguntó el ojinegro aun mirando aburrido por la ventana-

Stuart había escuchado lo que dije. El tenía la inteligencia poco desarrollada, engañarlo sería fácil. No debía ponerme a maquinar una respuesta muy elaborada.

-No más problemas en las turbinas. Hemos cruzado el área de medusas radioactivas- Respondí de forma neutra, aunque triste al saber que no vería medusas destrozadas-

-Oh… Bueno Cyborg, te dejo que sigas cumpliendo tu órden. Me voy a dormir-

Yo no di mucha importancia a lo que dijo el. Mis circuitos estaban intentando buscar una solución a lo de por qué los sentimientos aparecen repentinamente en mí. Recordé la mentira que le dije a el: "_No más problemas en las turbinas. Hemos cruzado el área de medusas radioactivas"_. Sentí tristeza al saber que no podría ver como eran tritu… _"¿¡Sentí tristeza?!"_ Pensé totalmente alarmada. Recordando la mentira que le dije al vocalista, sentí… ¿_Remordimiento_ por mentirle así?

Los sentimientos transitaron en mí de manera fuerte, _la duda, la tristeza, el remordimiento, el aburrimiento y la vergüenza _me azotaban de manera constante mientras manejaba el submarino con destino a Kong Studios.

Una pregunta inevitable salió de mis labios…

-¿Por qué tengo sentimientos?-

¿Qué le pasará a Cyborg que está comenzando a sentir estas emociones? Lo averiguarán en el próximo capítulo. Una de mis mejores amigas, casi hermana, me inspiró en la parte de Cy.

* * *

Nuevamente, lamento haber tardado taaaaaanto en actualizar. Como bien escribí antes, estoy con una gripe horrible y no tenía mi preciada notebook T_T

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que halla sido de su agrado! n_n

Nos vemos,

Ammy.

* * *

_Términos/Palabras en japonés usadas en el capítulo:_

- Onee-chan: Hermana

- Gomen Nasai: Perdón

- Lie: No

- Arigato: Gracias

- Oyasumi Nasai: Buenas noches


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer :3. Les quería avisar que hasta la semana que viene no tendré tiempo de actualizar, por eso subo el capítulo 5 taaan pronto u_u por una evaluación de Biología T_T. Anteriormente había dicho que mi OC y Noods serían las protagonistas principales. Creo que eso será hasta el cap que viene y de ahí en más, el protagonismo será igualitario. Críticas, dudas, insultos, halagos, etc., déjenlas en un review y/o mensaje. Los contestaré de la manera más rápida posible según mi tiempo libre que tenga.

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el quinto capítulo c:

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

-….-: Hablan los personajes

"…": Piensan los personajes

…_: Sueñan los personajes_

-: Cambio de sitio, pasan muchas horas.

-.-.-.-: Cambio de punto de vista.

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no es de la propiedad de la autora. Ella solo hace uso de ellos para su historia. La única pertenencia de la autora es la historia y el OC. Este Fanfic no tiene fines de lucro. Entretiene a los lectores.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos…

* * *

_Helicóptero japonés, cruzando Europa_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV Noodle**

_Estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados en el suave y agradable pasto del molino. Los abrí de manera repentina, y volteé para observar el hermoso paisaje a mí alrededor. Quería asegurarme de que no era un sueño, de que todo era real y jamás se iría. Miré las vallas, el ancla y los hermosos árboles que rodeaban la enorme y hermosa estructura._

_Me levanté de mi sitio suavemente y agaché para tomar un diente de león. Suavemente caminé hacia uno de los bordes de la isla flotante y lo soplé, haciendo que sus semillas salieran volando en una suave y calmada danza conducida por el viento._

_Me senté suavemente frente al borde frontal de la isla y sonreí. Observé el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba. Dos mariposas paseaban juntas cerca de mí._

_Unos ruidos de helicóptero me hicieron voltear la cabeza… Eran ellos… Pero… ¿Cómo me habían encontrado si me esforcé tanto para esconderme de ellos? Los helicópteros no estaban muy lejos de la isla flotante y el viento artificial que producían las hélices comenzó a mover el césped fuertemente._

_Cubrí mis ojos por instinto, rogando interiormente no ser reconocida por ellos… Pero sucedió… Observé como de la parte inferior salían ametralladoras y comencé a asustarme._

_Las balas salieron de manera rápida, pero no muy precisas. Comencé a correr hacia el molino, intentando refugiarme en el. Nuevamente, por instinto, cubrí mi rostro para "desaparecer" e intentar que se fueran. Las balas casi impactan en mí._

_Finalmente, logré entrar al molino. Las balas seguían impactando en el muro de éste, perforándolo rápidamente. Me quedé en una posición semi-agachada pegada a la pared para que las balas no me impacten._

_Escuché como los helicópteros pasaban por los costados del molino, golpeando las aspas de éste de manera brusca. Los helicópteros rompieron dos de las cuatro aspas del molino, con el objetivo de hacerlo caer._

_Me aferré a mis piernas con fuerza, temblando de miedo por la situación. ¿Cómo era que esos idiotas me habían hallado? Salí de mi posición y me acerqué tímidamente hacia la puerta del molino. _

_Observé como todo el hermoso entorno había sido destruido por ellos, creando caos, fuego y destrucción. Ellos seguían dando vueltas alrededor de la isla… Como si quisieran impedir mi huída._

_Salí de la protección del molino y me adelanté más o menos por donde me habían comenzado a disparar. Ellos, al ver que no había muerto por las balas, comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a mí. Al verlos venir, comencé a correr en la dirección hacia el molino. Desafortunadamente, ellos fueron más veloces que yo y comenzaron a disparar. _

_Cubrí mi cara con ambas manos, como si quisiera no ser reconocida. Entré al molino con pánico, esperando que las balas se detuvieran en ese instante… Pero no pasó. _

_Parecía que sabían donde me escondería, y siguieron abriendo fuego donde me encontraba yo. Al no tener una alternativa, subí corriendo las escaleras intentando huir de ellas… Pero las balas siguieron mi camino rápidamente. _

_Finalmente, ellos se alejaron unos cuantos metros de mí. Olía el olor a dióxido de carbono y otros gases producidos por el incendio de la isla. _

_Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, temiendo que las balas impactaran donde me encontraba anteriormente. Tropecé con unos escombros y caí desde una altura no muy alta, pero me hice daño. Veía a mí alrededor como todo se desmoronaba ante mis ojos. Pedazos de madera caían del techo. Mis pertenencias estaban por todo el lugar._

_Me acerqué tímidamente hacia una de las ventanas para ver si ellos venían o no. Observé las dos aspas restantes en pésimas condiciones. Los cristales de la ventana por la cual miraba estaban rotos y faltaba parte del débil enrejado._

_Todo estaba en llamas… Todo… No había excepción… Ellos habían arrasado con todo sin piedad… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí?_

_Repentinamente, mis cosas comenzaron a moverse en la dirección donde me encontraba yo… La isla estaba comenzando a perder altura... _

_Comenzó a descender de manera rápida y suavemente se colocó en posición vertical. Podía escuchar levemente el ruido que producían las hélices de los helicópteros. Esos sonidos se mezclaban entre los ruidos producidos por la destrucción de la isla._

_Finalmente, la isla quedó en posición vertical y comenzó a descender en picada. Mis pertenencias salieron volando por la puerta y se perdieron en algún lugar indefinido, como el resto de las cosas que cayeron de la isla. _

_Yo también había comenzado a ceder. Al no tener más alternativa, si es que no quería caer, me sujeté contra el marco de la puerta del molino, intentando evitar mi caída inminente._

_Totalmente asustada, cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos, pero seguía sujeta al marco de la puerta._

_De repente, escuché como algo se desprendía y caía… Paralelamente, los árboles de la isla se habían golpeado contra el gran risco; sacudiendo a los restos de la isla "flotante". _

_El objeto que se desprendió me agarró desprevenida. Por reflejo, volteé a ver que era y no era nada más ni nada menos que un gran pedazo de madera quemada, totalmente roja. Ese trozo de madera cayó sobre mi ojo derecho y algunos centímetros más por el borde del ojo en su totalidad._

_Grité de dolor sin poder controlarlo. Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos por el dolor sufrido y tantas emociones reprimidas dentro… Todo por la grabación de un vídeo… de un maldito video…_

_La isla había comenzado a llegar al fondo de ese enorme cañón. Me sujeté mi ojo derecho con una de mis manos, y con la otra, me sujeté al marco del molino. _

_La punta de la isla "flotante" había hecho contacto contra el duro suelo de rocas sobresalientes, destruyéndose inmediatamente. Las cosas en adelante sucedieron rápidamente… Toda la isla se comenzó a desplomar sin piedad, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso… Árboles, escombros… Hasta que esa destrucción llegó a mí. Desde ahí en adelante, todas las cosas se volvieron borrosas… Solo escuché una gran explosión que acabó conmigo totalmente…_

_El fuego me había comenzado a quemar fuertemente. Sentía grandes heridas por todo el cuerpo. Mi ropa se hallaba totalmente destruida y mi herida en el ojo derecho estaba peor que nunca._

_Grité de dolor y agonía… Unas risas se escucharon por todos lados. Observé sombras y figuras indefinidas a mí alrededor… Eran ellos… Esos malditos demonios se reían de mi agonía y me tocaban las heridas para hacerme sufrir más… Solo para divertirlos…_

_-Mira… Debe ser con quien ese deudor de Sun Moon Stars "pagó" su deuda- Dijo uno de ellos de manera divertida-_

_- ¡JA! ¡Pobre idiota! – Exclamó otro-_

_-¿D-dó-dónde est-toy? –Pregunté totalmente aterrada-_

_-Estas en el infierno, querida- Dijo uno de ellos irónicamente-_

_-No saldrás de aquí… ¡Jamás!- Exclamó otro-_

_Los demonios se acercaron a ella peligrosamente y comenzaron a tocar sus heridas, o rasguñar las pocas áreas sanas._

_Grité del dolor y del miedo. Lágrimas involuntarias salieron de mis ojos, esperando a que todo esto termine._

_-Dejen a la chica. Ella está conmigo- Ordenó una voz entre ellos-_

_Los demonios que me atacaban se alejaron con la cabeza gacha y refunfuñando insultos hacia aquel demonio que los había "echado"._

_-Pequeña, soy yo- Dijo esa voz gruesa-_

_Salí de la dolorosa posición y volteé a ver quién era él…_

_-¡Del-san! – Exclamé –_

_-Hola Noods. Ha pasado tiempo- _

_-Del-san… Ayúdame a salir de aquí… Por favor… Dime que esto no es un sueño… Por favor…- Susurré suavemente mientras las lágrimas caían de mi rostro-_

_-Miho, aunque quiera no te puedo sacar de aquí… Pero si lo logro, que es lo más probable… Deberás volver con ellos algunos años…- _

_-¿E-Es la úni-única opci-ón, Del-san? – Pregunté totalmente asustada, aun llorando-_

_-Me temo que si, pequeña…- Contestó el serio-_

_-Hazlo… Por favor… Sácame de aquí…- Susurré mirándolo a los ojos-_

_-Salúdalos de mi parte, Noods. Dile a Russ que algún día lo iré a visitar como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo el antes de que todo se volviera negro-_

_Todo se volvió negro tras las palabras del gran demonio rapero…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté totalmente exaltada y miré a mí alrededor… Estaba en el helicóptero que Ana conducía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV General**

-¡Onee-chan!* ¡Ohaiyo!*- Exclamó una voz infantil a mis espaldas-

-Ohaiyo yaa* onee-chan-

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Preguntó la ojiceleste con una cálida sonrisa-

-Más o menos… - Susurró la ojiverde en voz baja-

-¿Nani?* - Preguntó la hermana mayor-

-Olvídalo, onee-chan...-

-Noods, lamentablemente, no hemos preparado muy bien nuestro escape y me refiero a que, no tenemos comida…- Dijo la pelimarrón con gotas de sudor en su rostro-

-¿Doushite?*– Preguntó Noodle algo nerviosa/molesta-

-Se me había ocurrido que, cuando lleguemos allí, podemos ir a comprar algo, o ellos nos pueden preparar algo- Comentó Ana levemente nerviosa-

-Onee-chan, la idea es buena. Pero me parece que abusaríamos de ellos ¬¬"-

-Cierto-

-Me pregunto quién tocará la guitarra con ellos ahora- Susurró Miho-

-¿Nani?-

-¿Ellos me abran reemplazado?- Preguntó la nipona menor mirando hacia el paisaje-

-Noodle, tu los conoces, ¿No?-

-Hai*-

-¿Sabes cómo son?-

-Hai- Contestó ella nuevamente-

-Entonces, no dudes de ellos. No creo que te hallan reemplazado. Confía en ellos, querida-

-Hai onee-chan. Tienes razón. Ellos no serían de hacerme algo así…-

Ambas sonrieron cálidamente y miraron hacia delante. Tenían un pintoresco paisaje a su vista para disfrutar.

-No estamos lejos de Essex, Ana. Conozco esta zona, te guiaré hasta un sitio donde podemos ir a Kong Studios-

-¡Hai!- Exclamó la ojiceleste alegre-

* * *

_Entrada a Kong Studios._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV General**

Cyborg Noodle había arrastrado a los integrantes de Gorillaz, excepto Noods claro, hacia el interior de su "hogar", como le decían Russ y Stuart. Los dejó en el sillón del living y se paró frente a Murdoc.

-Orden cumplida. Esperando nuevas órdenes, amo Murdoc- Dijo ella con voz neutra-

El satánico se sacudió levemente y abrió los ojos pesadamente. Tenía una gran resaca por haber bebido tanto durante el viaje a su "casa".

-¡Mi cabeza!- Exclamó el pelinegro-

-¡Chatarra! ¡Ve a traerme las pastillas para la migraña que tiene Stu ahora mismo!- Agregó el, sujetándose la cabeza con dolor-

-Orden recibida- Ella hizo un saludo militar y partió en busca de su "objetivo"-

Russel fue el primero en despertar. Se sentía totalmente bien por esas horas de sueño. Se estiró totalmente, haciendo que sus huesos sonaran.

Ese ruido, despertó a 2D. El también se estiró fuertemente, había descansado normalmente, no perfecto, pero bien.

Los estómagos de los tres hombres sonaron fuertemente. Hacía tiempo que no probaban un buen bocado.

-¿Quién cocina?- Preguntaron los tres a la misma vez-

-¡YO NO COCINARÉ!- Exclamaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo-

-Que más da, iré yo antes de que nos pongamos a discutir de manera estúpida- Dijo el afroamericano rodando los ojos y levantándose del sillón-

Cyborg entró al living con algunas de las pastillas para la migraña que tenía Stuart y se las entregó a su creador.

-Orden cumplida. Mi energía se encuentra al 27%, ¿Comienzo la recarga automática? – Preguntó ella con voz neutra-

-Si pedazo de hojalata. Quiero que mañana estés preparada, por que nos acompañarás a buscar un sitio donde tocar-

-Órdenes recibidas, amo Murdoc. Comenzando la recarga automática-

Ella se fue hacia una especie de esquina con varios enchufes y se quedó ahí con la cabeza baja.

Murdoc se metió las tres pastillas de migraña en la boca rápidamente, intentando que ese horrible dolor gracias a la resaca se le pasara.

-Murdoc, ¿Por qué tomas mis pastillas para la migraña? –Preguntó el vocalista alzando levemente una ceja-

-¡POR QUÉ SI PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡AHORA VETE A LA COCINA ANTES DE QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA!- Exclamó el bajista fuera de si, por el dolor de cabeza-

El peliazul palideció y se fue corriendo a la cocina. No habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, eran ellos mismos… Eso le agradaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer este capítulo! Espero que haya sido de su total agrado. Esta vez traté de escribir más que las anteriores, pero mi maldita gripe no me permitió llegar más lejos T_T

Como verán, ahora estoy colocando palabras en japonés en los diálogos de Ana y Noods. Recuerden que el área de palabras con traducción estará abajo.

Críticas, insultos, halagos, lo que deseen, dejenlo en mensaje o review. Gracias a los que los dejan y a los que son mis "lectores silenciosos" ;3

Nos vemos,

Ammy.

* * *

_Términos / Palabras en japonés usadas durante el capítulo:_

_-_ Onee-chan: Hermana

-Ohaiyo: Buen día

- Ohaiyo yaa: Buen día (Usado más entre amigos)

- Nani: ¿Qué?

- ¿Doushite?: ¿Por qué?

- Hai: Si


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic. No tengo mucho que contarles, solo espero que el capítulo les guste. Traté de hacerlo lo más largo que pude para compensar el tiempo que no actualicé. Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios y a esos lectores silenciosos. Todos ustedes me inspiran a seguir adelante y no abandonar este proyecto n_n. Noté un error en el capítulo anterior que decía: "_Los demonios se acercaron a ella peligrosamente y comenzaron a tocar sus heridas, o rasguñar las pocas áreas sanas.",__lo correcto hubiera sido__"Los demonios se acercaron a mi peligrosamente y comenzaron a tocar mis heridas o rasguñar las pocas áreas sanas"__. Mil disculpas por ese error._

* * *

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capítulo 6.

-…-: Hablan los personajes

"…": Piensan los personajes

…/…: Traducción japonesa-española.

-: Cambio de lugar, pasan las horas.

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no es pertenencia de la autora, si no de sus respectivos dueños y creadores. La autora hace uso de ellos con el único fin de entretener a los lectores. La única pertenencia de ella son los OC y la historia. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro

_Helicóptero japonés, entrando a tierras inglesas._

Ana había quitado el piloto automático para evitar que los japoneses las rastrearan. Ella ahora era quién manejaba el helicóptero y Noodle estaba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Onee-chan * ahora mismo estamos cruzando por Alemania si no me equivoco- Dijo la castaña –

-¿Cuánto faltará para llegar a Inglaterra, onee-chan?- Preguntó Noodle –

-Pues…esto… no lo sé-

-¿No hay alguna forma para que sepamos cuantas horas quedan de viaje?- Preguntó la nipona menor-

-Lie*- Contestó la muchacha de ojos celestes-

Noodle abandonó las preguntas constantes a su hermana mayor, y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje que le era ofrecido en estos momentos. Las construcciones hechas por el hombre no se veían, solo aportaban al paisaje con sus colores de forma insignificante.

Miho se acordó de su sueño_… "¿Por qué soñé eso?" _Pensó Noodle bastante nerviosa.

-Onee-chan… ¿Tu crees que los sueños signifiquen algo?- Preguntó la menor algo nerviosa-

-Depende de qué sueños tengas, Noods- Contestó la castaña-

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- Preguntó Ana bastante intrigada-

-Porque… T-tuve un sue-sueño de lo que pasó e-en El Mañana…- Contestó ella bastante triste-

-¿Qué es "El Mañana"? –Preguntó intrigada la mayor-

-Fue donde morí...-

-Nani?*- Preguntó ella aterrada-

-En la grabación de ese video… Fue donde me mandaron al infierno tras morir…- Susurró Noodle en voz baja-

-Ya entiendo. Es por eso que cuando estábamos en esa prisión, me dijiste que no sabía lo que era estar en el infierno- Dijo ella bastante pensativa-

-Hai*…-Contesto Noods-

-Noodle. No se interpretar sueños. Pero lo único que te puedo decir, es que no te atormentes por eso. Las cosas se van a solucionar con calma- Dijo Ana con una cálida sonrisa de hermana en su rostro-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si Noods. Las cosas se solucionarán. No te preocupes por un sueño. No les tengas miedo a tus recuerdos-

-¡Enfréntalos Miho!- Agregó Ana mientras levantaba los brazos hacia arriba, soltando la parte vital que las mantenía en el aire-

-¡Baka*! ¡Sujeta eso o caeremos!- Exclamó Noodle mientras el helicóptero perdía levemente altura-

-¡Ups!- Exclamó la castaña tras recuperar el control-

-¡Eres una inmadura a pesar de ser mayor que yo!- Exclamó Noodle bastante divertida-

-¡Que no!- Contestó ella, con otra exclamación mientras inflaba sus cachetes-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

Hicieron una pausa para inhalar aire. Ambas estaban rojas de tanto gritarse una a la otra por la graciosa situación. Sin poder evitarlo, ambas comenzaron a reír exageradamente. Ellas lloraron de la risa.

Ana lo había logrado. Había conseguido que su onee-chan olvidara temporalmente esos problemas que tenía con sus recuerdos, divirtiéndola con cosas graciosas. Levantó su cabeza levemente para estirar su cuello y se topó con un mapa.

-¡Mira onee-chan! ¡Un mapa!- Exclamó la muchacha de ojos celestes-

-¿Recién encuentras el maldito mapa?- Preguntó la muchacha del pelo violeta mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba-

Ana se asustó levemente y comenzó a sudar por el miedo. Pequeñas gotitas caían por su cabeza.

- Hai onee-chan, pero mejor es tarde que nunca…-

-¿Lie?- Agregó Ana, la cual aún seguía aterrada-

Noodle cerró unos de sus puños con fuerza aún rodeada por esa aura extraña y lo levantó en dirección a la cabeza de su hermana.

-¡Ayyy!- Exclamó la nipona mayor mientras se sobaba el chichón con una mano e inflaba sus cachetes-

-Baka, recién te enteras donde hay un mapa y dices que tu usas este helicóptero – Dijo Noodle ya sin su aura maligna-

-En las expediciones o yo piloteaba asistida por alguien o era quién mataba. No me ocupaba de los mapas o de localizarnos – Agregó Ana aún sobándose el chichón y con las mejillas infladas-

-Haber… Intentaré leer el mapa onee-chan-

-Estamos en las fronteras de Alemania-Bélgica… Creo…- Susurró la muchacha de pelo violeta en voz baja-

-¡Falta muy poco para llegar!- Agregó exclamando bastante alegre-

-No grites onee-chan. Tu golpe más tus gritos no son una buena combinación- Susurró ella mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano-

-Gomen nasai* - Murmuró Noodle-

-Cambiando de tema, Noods. ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos allí?- Preguntó la nipona mayor-

-Primero lo primero, iremos a verlos…- Contestó Miho-

-Pero… ¿Me reconocerán?... – Agregó susurrando para si misma-

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien onee-chan, y si te lastiman, se las verán con mi katana- Dijo la castaña sonriendo cálidamente-

-Arigato*, pero lo de la katana es algo excesivo…- Noodle miró a su hermana conteniéndose la risa-

-No lo es-

-Si lo es-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-¡YA BASTA! – Exclamaron ambas a la misma vez, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre sus respectivos asientos-

* * *

_Kong Studios._

Rusell se hallaba en la cocina, 2D en el living mirando televisión algo entretenido, recordemos que no había usado algo electrónico por muchos meses; y Murdoc estaba en su winnebago.

Russ estaba preparando una pizza para celebrar el regreso a su hogar, como le decían Stuart y el. El neoyorquino no le creía a Murdoc sobre lo que dijo de Noods, pero era mejor no decir nada por miedo a empeorar la situación actual.

El vocalista se hallaba en el living cambiando canales de manera aburrida. Desde el tiempo que se había ido la televisión seguía igual de aburrida, los mismos canales.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, cada uno metido en sus asuntos, hasta que Russel los llamó para comer.

-¡ESTÁ LA COMIDA!- Exclamó el baterista gritando para que se escuchara hasta el winnebago de Murdoc-

-¡Que buen olor que tiene!- Dijo 2D mientras se sentaba en una silla-

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó. Murdoc entraba dando fuertes pisadas que hicieron voltear a los dos que se hallaban en la cocina.

-¿Y éste que tiene ahora?- Dijo Rusell mientras dejaba una bandeja con pizza en la mesa-

-No lo sé. Debe ser algo muy serio para que se ponga así- Dijo el vocalista levemente preocupado-

-Si idiotas, es algo serio…- Murmuró el en la puerta de la cocina-

-¿Qué te pasó ahora?- Preguntó el afroamericano –

-¡NO HAY MÁS CERVEZA, TEQUILA, NADA!- Exclamó el satánico-

-¿Y eso es taaan importante?- Preguntó Stuart mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pizza a la boca-

Antes de que 2D pudiera probar su pizza, Murdoc se la arrebató rápidamente.

-¡Hey!- Exclamó indignado el muchacho de ojos negros-

-Por idiota- Susurró victorioso el bajista mientras se comía la porción robada-

-Este lugar está casi destruido- Comentó el baterista mientras se llevaba una porción de pizza a la boca-

-Es cierto, todo pareciera que se va a caer abajo- Dijo el muchacho de pelo azul mirando a su alrededor-

-¿Y qué esperaban?- Preguntó el satánico luego de comer la porción que le robó a Stuart-

-¿Qué estuviera en buenas condiciones?- Dijo el afroamericano siendo sarcástico-

-Hey Murdoc, recuerdo que en Plastic Beach nos habías dicho sobre unos conciertos y…- 2D estaba por terminar lo que estaba por decir, pero el bajista lo interrumpió-

- Si, se lo que me dirás face-ache-

-¿Dónde tocaremos, qué canciones tocaremos, dónde nos hospedaremos, quién será nuestra guitarrista?- Agregó el satánico fingiendo la voz de Stuart-

-Oye, no te burles de 2D ¬¬- El baterista salió en defensa del vocalista-

-Era una broma, nada para enojarse idiotas- Contraatacó el agredido-

-Si claro- Dijo 2D mientras se llevaba una porción de pizza a la boca-

-Murdoc, ¿quién será nuestra guitarrista?- Preguntó el baterista bastante intrigado-

-Pues, Cyborg Noodle, ¿Quién más?- Dijo el satánico siendo irónico-

-¿Ella sirve para tocar guitarra?-

-Pensé que solo servía como tú defensa personal- Dijo Russel siendo sarcástico-

-Te equivocaste, Hobbs- Contestó Murdoc de manera victoriosa-

* * *

_Helicóptero japonés sobre Kong Studios._

-Seizon jikken no torēsu o motte inai nodesu ka?/ ¿No tienen rastro de los experimentos sobrevivientes?- Preguntó el hombre sobreviviente al ataque que hizo Noodle antes de huir con Ana-

-Sensei īe, watashitachiha, jikken 5 wa koko ni, watashi ga hashitta hajimete kite irai, wareware wa koko ni ita to omotta/ No señor, pensamos que estaban aquí ya que el experimento cinco vino aquí la primera vez que huyó- Contestó un hombre que utilizaba unos binoculares y miraba por una especie de compartimiento que estaba en el helicóptero-

Un ruido de hélices los hizo voltear para el lado izquierdo del transporte… Vieron la sombra de un helicóptero pasar a gran velocidad. El helicóptero piloteado por Ana quedó al descubierto, pero ellas no vieron a sus enemigos…

* * *

_Helicóptero donde se encuentran Ana y Noodle._

Ambas estaban mirando hacia delante, contemplando el hermoso entorno que les ofrecía estar a esas alturas. No se habían percatado de la presencia enemiga y seguían alegremente su camino.

-¡Onee-chan! Podemos aterrizar sobre el cementerio- Dijo Noodle mientras señalaba la terraza de Kong Studios-

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó la nipona mayor-

-¡Hai!- Exclamó Noodle-

-¡Bien!-

Ana comenzó a hacer que el helicóptero pierda altura lentamente, pero las hélices seguían girando de manera más rápida para amortiguar la caída.

Finalmente, el helicóptero se hallaba descendiendo sobre el amplio cementerio del lugar. El ruido que producían las hélices del helicóptero, alertó a los muchachos que se hallaban en el interior de Kong Studios.

* * *

-¿Los idiotas vinieron?- Preguntó el satánico molesto-

-¿Jamie y Damon?- Preguntó el vocalista-

-Si idiota-Contestó Murdoc bastante molesto-

-No Murdoc, no hemos arreglado nada con ellos aún- Dijo el baterista-

-¿Entonces quién está en el helicóptero?- Preguntó 2D mientras se llevaba un dedo al labio inferior en señal de estar pensativo-

-Vamos a averiguarlo- Dijo Murdoc-

-¿Y si están armados?-

-Que gallina eres Stu ¬¬-

-¡Hey!-

-Armémonos con algo, y salgamos al cementerio. No creo que sean zombies-

* * *

Afuera, en el helicóptero, Ana y Noodle estaban a punto de bajar. La necesidad de tener sus armas consigo, las hizo detenerse repentinamente.

-Ana, deberíamos agarrar la ametralladora y nuestras pocas pertenencias… ¿Lie?- Preguntó la nipona menor algo seria-

-Hai onee-chan- Contestó ella-

-¿Crees que me reconocerán?- Pregunto Noodle bajando la mirada-

-Claro que si, verás como vienen a abrazarte de los felices que estarán de verte- Dijo la castaña sonriendo cálidamente-

-Arigato, onee-chan-

-¿Nani?-

-Arigato, me has traido con ellos como prometiste n_n-

-Yo cumplo mi promesa, onee-chan. Y te traería quisieras o no-

Ambas sonrieron cálidamente y tomaron sus pertenencias. Noodle colocó algo de su corto pelo sobre su ojo derecho para evitar que se vea su horrible cicatriz. Ana había visto lo que hizo su hermana menor, pero no quiso decir nada por si las dudas…

Bajaron del helicóptero rápidamente.

2D había tomado una palanca alguna máquina que estaría rota por el lugar, Russ había tomado un bate de béisbol y Murdoc había tomado un fierro grande.

-¿Esto te hace sentir más seguro? ¬¬- Preguntó el bajista molesto-

-¿Quieres saber la respuesta?-

-Si idiota-

-Pues, no- Dijo el levemente preocupado-

Russel y Murdoc lo miraban con esta cara: ¬¬".

-¿Cómo puede ser que eres tan miedoso?- Preguntó el satánico mientras salían afuera-

-¡Miren! Eso es lo que hacía tanto ruido- Señaló el baterista con el bate de béisbol-

-¿Quién estará dentro?- Preguntó el vocalista bastante intrigado-

Los tres se habían detenido en seco. Había dos figuras femeninas que se encontraban en bata de laboratorio frente a ellos.

La chica que se encontraba atrás era castaña, de altura mediana y su piel era perlada-morena. Ana sostenía una katana en una de sus manos y miraba seriamente hacia delante. En cambio, la que se hallaba adelante, tenía pelo de color violeta y corto en capas. Su ojo derecho y gran parte del área derecha de la cara por donde se encontraba su cicatriz, era tapado por varios mechones de pelo con el fin de que sus heridas no quedaran al descubierto. Noodle tenía una ametralladora que le colgaba de la espalda y allí también se encontraban sus machetes.

Los tres hombres no sabían que decir… 2D fue el primero en hablar.

-¿N-Noo-Noods?- Preguntó el vocalista tartamudeando con los llenos de lágrimas-

- ¡2D-san!- Exclamó ella alegre mientras corría hacia ellos-

-¡Noods!- Exclamaron Russ y Murdoc al mismo tiempo-

Noodle había corrido de manera rápida y dio un pequeño salto, con el cual abrazó a 2D con gran alegría. Murdoc y Russel llegaron corriendo con ellos y se unieron al abrazo. Russel fue más afectivo que Murdoc, pero igual el satánico los abrazo.

La situación era muy conmovedora. Unas lágrimas que eran pequeñas, pero traviesas, salieron de los ojos de la castaña sin poder evitarlo. Todo lo que había sufrido su onee-chan fue recompensado, todo…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! Para mi es uno de mis favoritos c: Esta vez estaba inspirada y escribí doce hojas de Word n_n Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que la escuela me lo permita. Sus reviews y mensajes me inspiran para continuar.

¡Gracias nuevamente por leer!

Nos vemos,

Ammy.

* * *

_Palabras en japonés usadas en este capítulo:_

- Onee-chan: Hermana

- Lie: No

- Nani: Que

- Baka: Idiota

- Gomen nasai: Perdón / Disculpas

- Arigato: Gracias

_Los diálogos que se han escrito en japonés tienen su correcta traducción a su lado separada por un / para facilitar al lector en la lectura. Estos diálogos no serán traducidos al final de los capítulos, solo se traducen palabras sueltas._


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! Les quiero pedir muchísimas disculpas por estar tanto tiempo desaparecida por aquí. Demasiadas pruebas, demasiado estudio, demasiados dibujos, demasiados castigos. Una de mis mejores amigas, casi hermana, colaborará con el fic con los diálogos y otras cosas. Gracias a todos los lectores que ha tenido esta historia y gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review o no :3 Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, supongo que será la semana, el jueves o viernes a más tardar. La semana que viene será la última que tengo clases hasta el 31 de Julio *-*

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 7 :'D

* * *

-…-: Hablan los personajes

"…"_: Piensan los personajes_

-: Pasan horas, cambio de sitio donde se desarrollan los hechos.

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no es de mi pertenencia, la banda pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Las únicas pertenencias de la autora son la historia y los OC que aparecen en ella. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, únicamente sirve para entretener a los lectores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Qué hay entre tú y el?**

Ana miraba desde atrás la bonita escena familiar. Solo podía ver a su hermana de espaldas, pero sentía que ella estaba muy feliz y emocionada por reencontrarse con sus seres queridos.

Noodle había comenzado a llorar levemente por la emoción del momento. Sus lágrimas habían rodado por sus mejillas y cayeron suavemente sobre la remera del vocalista. 2D aún abrazaba a la japonesa con fuerza, como si quisiera evitar que alguien se la arrebatara en un futuro. El vocalista notó unas pequeñas gotas que habían caído sobre su pecho. El apartó suavemente a la guitarrista y le limpió suavemente las lágrimas con su pulgar, corriendo los mechones de pelo de su rostro.

-Noods, no llores. Las sonrisas quedan mejor en ti- Dijo Stuart mientras seguía limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas de la japonesa-

-N-no quiero ser separada de u-ustedes de nuevo…- Murmuró la chica de ojos verdes con la mirada baja-

-Amor, nadie nos separará, antes le patearemos el culo con gusto- Dijo el bajista colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Noodle-

-Por primera vez, concuerdo con el idiota- Comentó Russel sonriendo-

- ¡Hey! ¬¬ - Exclamó el agredido-

Murdoc se cruzó de brazos, separándose del abrazo y rodó los ojos. Su mirada de cruzó con el cuerpo de la japonesa mayor y la miró con desconfianza. La mirada del bajista se posó sobre la katana de Ana. El se acercó a la castaña unos pasos y su expresión se volvió seria y amenazante.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Murdoc-

-¿Nani?*- Contestó en modo de pregunta la japonesa mayor-

-¿Acaso vienes por ella?- Interrogó el satánico mientras señalaba a Noodle-

Russel, Stuart y Noodle voltearon para ver la situación. Tanto el vocalista como el baterista se colocaron frente a su pequeña.

-…- Ana no sabía que decir-

-¡Vete si vienes por ella!- Exclamó 2D con voz nerviosa mientras abrazaba a Miho –

-Chicos, no sean así con ella- Dijo Noodle un tanto nerviosa mientras se separaba del cantante y se acercaba hacia su hermana mayor-

-Ella es Ana- Agregó la chica de pelo violeta mientras la tomaba por los hombros-

-Mucho gusto. Es un placer conocer a la familia de mi hermana- Dijo la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia-

-Un gusto A…- Tanto Russel, 2D y Murdoc se quedaron boquiabiertos-

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

-¿¡TU HERMANA?!- Preguntaron los tres a coro-

Ana asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su mirada era seria.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que ella no te hizo algo como un lavado de cerebro? – Preguntó Murdoc totalmente desconfiado-

-Murdoc-san ¬¬ Ella fue quién me ayudó a escapar en el helicóptero. Es por ella que estamos todos juntos de nuevo- Contestó Noodle-

El baterista cruzó sus brazos y caminó con la mirada seria hasta quedar a un paso de la castaña.

-Realmente te agradezco que te hayas arriesgado por la vida de nuestra pequeña para que seamos una familia de nuevo, y creo que hablo en nombre de D y Murdoc, aunque el idiota no lo demuestre, queremos que te quedes con nosotros- Dijo Russ cambiando su mirada fría y seria por una cálida mientras colocaba una de sus pesadas manos sobre uno de los hombros de Ana-

-¡Es cierto, Ana! ¡Quédate con nosotros!- Exclamó el peliazul sonriendo-

-Por favor onee-chan*- Pidió Noodle-

-Si ustedes quieren…-

-¡Hai*!- Exclamó la chica de ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a la castaña-

Una persona no había dado su "veredicto" con respecto a la extraña_. "¿Para qué_ _debería darles mi opinión cuando no la tomarán en cuenta?" _Pensó Murdoc bastante irritado.

-¿Tu qué dices Murdoc? ¿Ana se puede quedar? – Preguntó el cantante inocentemente-

-A mi me da lo mismo- Dijo el satánico haciendo un gesto despreciativo con su mano-

-¡Volveremos a ser una familia!- Exclamó Noodle mientras abrazaba a Stuart, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente-

Ana no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal muestra de afecto y un pícaro pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza… "_¿Acaso Miho y él?..." _

La castaña comenzó a seguir a la banda quienes estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. 2D hablaba animadamente con la japonesa menor. Russ y Murdoc charlaban sobre cosas triviales.

De vez en cuando, el satánico miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña de manera "disimulada". Aún conservaba sus dudas sobre ella. Ana no era ninguna estúpida. Notaba la constante vigilancia del bajista sobre ella, pero siempre la "agredida" le contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez que se encontraban todos adentro de Kong Studios, se dirigieron a la cocina. Para Ana, todo le resultó bastante raro, aunque reconoció varios elementos que ella aprendió a usar en sus entrenamientos en Japón.

Todos tomaron asiento en alguna silla y las manos de ellos, menos de la castaña, se pelearon por las porciones de pizza que quedaban. Noodle se la robó a Murdoc y Russ se la quitó a Stu.

-¡Hey! ¬¬- Exclamaron los que quedaron sin sus porciones, menos Ana-

-Yo quiero mi porción :c-

-Igual yo idiotas ¬¬-

-Creo que hay una pizza más en la heladera o por algún lugar de la cocina- Dijo el baterista-

Ana los miraba sin entender nada. Claro, pelear por la comida era algo que le enseñó su creadora cuando estaba en la base militar. Ella no sabía cómo comportarse ante la situación que desarrollaba la banda.

-Onee-chan, ¿Por qué no comes algo? –Preguntó amablemente Miho mientras alejaba su pizza de las manos de Murdoc-

-¿Qué están comiendo? – Preguntó la castaña mientras alzaba una ceja-

-Pues pizza, ¿Qué más?- Preguntó el satánico de manera irónica-

-No sé lo que es-

Todos la miraron con cara de: WTF?

-¿De verdad no sabes lo que es una pizza? – Preguntó inocentemente 2D-

-Pues no-

-Prueba una, Ana, te encantarán n_n- Dijo la guitarrista mientras le ofrecía una porción-

-Arigato*-

La castaña llevó la porción de pizza a su boca y la mordió.

-¡Vaya! Si que está deliciosa-

-Russ la cocinó Ana- Dijo el vocalista-

-Me alegra que te guste, Ana- Dijo el baterista-

-¿En ese lugar no hay pizzas?- Preguntó Murdoc mientras sostenía un vaso en una mano-

-No-

-¿Alcohol?-

-No-

-¿Cómo hacías para sobrevivir allí?- Preguntó Murdoc sorprendido-

-Como haber de las cosas que nombraste, debe haber. Nosotras no podíamos beber o comer este tipo de cosas allí-

-¿Cómo vivían allí?- Preguntó el bajista desconfiado-

Ana no contestó. Un silencio incómodo rodeó a la banda y a la castaña.

-Umm… Pues, dormía en una celda, comía comida alta en vitaminas y nutrientes para que mi rendimiento en las expediciones suicidas mejorara aun más… Me mandaban al laboratorio para ser usada de experimento…- Ana iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida-

-Te obligaban a matar- Agregó la guitarrista bajando la mirada-

Tras las palabras de Noodle, hubo un gran silencio incómodo. Russ susurró una idea al oído del chico de ojos negros.

-¿Y si vamos a ver una película? – Sugirió el afroamericano-

-¿Cuál de todas? – Inquirió Murdoc-

-¡Una de terror por fissss! – Rogó el cantante-

-Que va- Murdoc rodó los ojos-

-¡Wiiiiii!-

-Madura de una vez Stu ¬¬-

Noodle miró con ternura a 2D. Todavía tenía las actitudes que ella recordaba.

-¿Y cuál veremos, D?- Preguntó Russel-

-Bah, pon cualquiera, el tarado no se decidirá si le das opciones- Dijo Murdoc mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente al sillón-

-Murdoc-san, no le digas tarado a 2D-san – Dijo Noodle mientras rodaba los ojos-

-¿Qué les parece si vemos Actividad Paranormal 3? :D- Dijo el vocalista ignorando el insulto que le dijo Murdoc-

-Bah, a mi me da lo mismo- Contestó el bajista-

-¿Tu qué dices Noods?- Preguntó Stuart-

-No hay problema-

-¿Russ?-

-Por mí está bien D-

-¿Ana?-

-No tengo problema en verla-

2D colocó el disco dentro del DVD y tomó el control remoto. Rápidamente apagó las luces dando un aspecto fantasmagórico y terrorífico al área donde se encontraban. Luego todos se sentaron como pudieron en el sillón. Russel estaba en una punta. A su lado estaba Ana, Murdoc, 2D y Noods. El vocalista apretó el botón "Play" y la película comenzó.

…

…

…

…

Pasó aproximadamente una hora con veinticinco minutos. Russel se había quedado dormido. Ana permanecía con cara de WTF?, Murdoc miraba la película con un leve miedo aunque no lo admitiera; Noodle estaba abrazada a Stu, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

Ana miraba fijamente a la televisión y aún seguía sin entender nada. Ella se sobresaltaba levemente por un grito, pero solo le interesaba la trama de la película. Murdoc tuvo una "brillante" idea. Suavemente acercó sus manos a los hombros de la castaña y las dejó caer con fuerza. Ella no se inmutó. Volvió a dejarlas caer pesadamente, pero nada pasó. El satánico bufó aburrido y abandonó la idea de molestar a la japonesa mayor.

Noodle se sobresaltó nuevamente y reprimió un grito mientras se abrazaba a 2D, quien estaba totalmente rojo. El pasó tímidamente un brazo por los hombros de la chica de ojos verdes. Miho se sobresaltó nuevamente y se aferró con más fuerza a Stu.

No pasaron muchos minutos más y la película se terminó. Russ se despertó rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados sin saber qué pasaba. Luego su mirada se cruzó con Ana, quién apoyaba sus codos sobre sus piernas y mantenía apoyada su cabeza mirando a la televisión.

Murdoc miraba de manera pervertida el cuerpo de la castaña, ya que la posición en la que se encontraba resaltaba más la figura de ella.

¿Y qué pasó con 2D y Noods? La japonesa menor se encontraba dormida sobre el pecho de Stuart y éste miraba en dirección a la televisión. El brazo del peliazul aún pasaba sobre los hombros de Noodle.

-Me voy a dormir. Ya no puedo dar un paso más- Dijo el baterista mientras se levantaba del sillón-

-Adiós Russel-san- Dijo Ana-

Murdoc también se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Antes volteó a mirar a la "pareja".

-Ejem…- Murdoc hizo una tos forzada-

-¡EJEM!-

Ana volteó para mirarlo con una ceja levantada. Stu y Noods se separaron rápidamente para mirarlo. Ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados. Murdoc puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tarado, Ana, Amor, ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA! – Exclamó Murdoc mientras reía fuertemente-

-Esto… Me voy a dormir, nos vemos – Dijo 2D mientras se levantaba del sillón mirando a Noods y se tropezaba con algunas cosas en su camino-

"_¡Mierda! Me vi como un total idiota", _Pensó el vocalista mientras se iba hacia su cuarto.

Ana miró a su hermana menor con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Siempre todos se portan así?- Preguntó la castaña-

-Si-

-Noodle-chan, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?-

-En mi habitación. Espero que no hayan entrado o ellos van a ver ¬¬-

-¿Vamos al cuarto?- Preguntó Noodle amablemente-

-Hai-

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo. Ana miraba las cosas con curiosidad, ya que todo lo que estaba en ese lugar le parecía extraño. Finalmente, llegaron al cuarto de la japonesa y entraron.

-Tu habitación es muy bonita-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, es muy tu estilo n_n-

Noodle sonrió cálidamente y se acercó hacia uno de los armarios. De allí sacó un futón y se lo dio a Ana.

-Lamento que tengas que dormir en eso. Pero es lo único que te puedo dar, Ana-chan- Se disculpó la chica de ojos verdes-

-No te preocupes onee-chan-

Ana colocó su futón al lado de la cama de Noodle y se acostó en el.

-Mañana deberíamos ir a comprar ropa, ¿te parece? – Preguntó Miho-

-Claro, por mi no hay problema n_n – Contestó la castaña-

-Onee-chan…- Dijo Ana-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué hay entre tú y 2D-san?- Preguntó la japonesa mayor-

Noodle se enrojeció totalmente.

-Esto… Yo… Ehh…- Noods no sabía que decir-

-Onee-chan era solo una pregunta inocente. Dímelo mañana si quieres –

Miho suspiró. Se había salvado de una muy grande.

-Oyasumi nasai*, Ana-chan- Dijo la chica de ojos verdes sonriendo-

-Oyasumi nasai, onee-chan-

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer :3 Les pido nuevamente perdón por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar D: ¡Fue horrible no escribir para ustedes! Sentí un horrible vacío sin esta historia u_u Prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Si lo sé... ¡El título no fue nada original! Lo lamento, no tenía muchas ideas sobre que título ponerle al capítulo.

Gracias nuevamente por ser taaaan amables de leer esta historia :3

Nos vemos,

Ammy & Sukai-chan.

* * *

_Términos en japonés usados en este capítulo:_

_-Nani: ¿Qué?_

_-Onee-chan: Hermana_

_-Hai: Si_

_-Arigato: Gracias_

_-Oyasumi nasai: Buenas Noches_

_-"x"-chan: Término usado para dirigirse a niños, gente con quien tienes mucha confianza o cariño._

_-"x"-san: Término usado para dirigirse hacia personas de respeto o personas que superan la edad del personaje que usa dicha terminología._


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentarios de Sukai-chan**

¡Hola a todos! :3 Les quiero agradecer por leer la historia que yo colaboro. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior o comenzaron a leer la historia. Les aviso que este capítulo será bastante extenso y una parte será bastante… sangrienta u_u Me inspiré en el video y la canción _First of the year (equinox). _Igual les avisaré cuando llegará la parte sangrienta por si no la quieren leer.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Nos vemos pronto,

Sukai-chan

**Comentarios de xAmmy**

¡Hola a todos los lectores! Como mi querida Sukai-chan, les quiero agradecer por la historia. Sus lecturas y reviews me inspiran a continuar escribiendo. Sukai-chan lo advirtió antes, habrá una parte gore /sangrienta. Aunque eso lo dejamos a su criterio.

Dudas, críticas, consultas, lo que quieran decirnos, dejen un review o manden un mensaje :3

Nos vemos,

Ammy.

* * *

-…-: Hablan los personajes

…_: Sueñan los personajes_

"…"_: Piensan los personajes_

-.-.-: Cambio de lugar, pasan muchas horas.

*: Referencias de palabras en otro idioma.

**(N/A: …): Nota de la autora.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no nos pertenece, si no que es de sus respectivos creadores. La autora y su colaboradora solo hacen uso de ellos con un fin sin lucro, únicamente con el valor de entretener a los lectores. La única pertenencia de la autora son los OC y la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ¡Volveremos!**

_Una niña de pelo castaño no más largo hasta debajo de los hombros, caminaba alegremente dando pequeños saltitos en una gran sala donde había muchos niños parecidos a ella. Ella se alejó de ellos, pasando por enfrente de un hombre con aspecto serio y fuerte._

_La niña no se percató de la mirada del hombre extraño sobre ella, si no que siguió su camino. El hombre se levantó y la comenzó a seguir desde una distancia bastante considerable._

_La niña escuchó las pisadas y se asustó levemente. Intentó ignorar al hombre y siguió su camino. Finalmente, ella se desvió por unas paredes, perdiéndose de la vista de aquel tenebroso hombre. El hombre miró para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo vea seguir a la castaña._

_Las sombras rodearon aquel lugar rápidamente. La niña había llegado al fondo del camino, encontrándose con una pared y una ventana. Del otro lado, estaban dos hombres más tenebrosos y serios que el que la seguía. _

_Ella se quedó mirando hacia la ventana blindada de vidrio. La niña aún tenía su katana de entrenamiento con ella…_

_El extraño hombre sacó una aguja con una extraña sustancia dentro de ella y la colocó sobre su mano. El se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña e intentó tocarla… Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella gritó._

_-¡__Watashi no yami ni zūmuin! / ¡Aleja a la oscuridad de mi!- Exclamó la niña mientras tomaba su katana de entrenamiento de su espalda por el mango y de un rápido movimiento, la desenfundó-_

_La pequeña niña castaña fue demasiado veloz para aquel hombre. Golpeó su katana con todas sus fuerzas sobre el hombro derecho de su agresor. Rápidamente ella se mezcló con la oscuridad… Y reapareció atrás del hombre, golpeándolo sobre el hombro izquierdo con más fuerza._

_La castaña, seducida por la oscuridad y la sangre, abrió los ojos en su totalidad, mostrando un hermoso color celeste que brillaba en la oscuridad._

_La chica de ojos celestes seguía golpeando al hombre con su katana de práctica, deleitándose con sus gritos de agonía y la sangre que manchaba el suelo de la sala y su bata blanca._

_Finalmente, la castaña lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas sobre el hombro derecho, rompiéndoselo rápidamente._

_**(N/A: Comienza la parte sangrienta)**_

_El hombre cayó casi inconsciente al piso. La oscuridad lo sedujo rápidamente y por su mente transitaron imágenes de niñas parecidas a la castaña que lo atacaba en esos momentos… Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, dos fuertes manos con aspecto fantasmagórico lo tomaron desde atrás, sujetándolo desde la boca… Y esas manos lo arrastraron hacia la oscuridad._

_El hombre despertó de su inconsciencia._

_La niña de cabellos castaños estaba mirando en dirección hacia el vidrio blindado, sonriendo sádicamente para el deleite de los hombres que la estaban observando._

_El hombre agresor, se levantó como pudo y miró hacia una de las muchas cámaras de seguridad._

_Sin que lo pudiera reprimir, un horrible lamento escapó de su ser._

_-¡__¡__Watashi no yami ni zūmuin! / ¡Aleja a la oscuridad de mi!- Exclamó el-_

_La chica de ojos celestes desapareció entre la oscuridad y apareció frente al hombre agresor, clavándole su katana en su estómago rápidamente._

_Sin mucho esfuerzo, la castaña lo acorraló en la pared, mientras le hundía más la filosa espada en su estómago. _

_La sangre salió de la boca del hombre, deleitando a la niña y a los hombres. La oscuridad reinaba, pero el hombre moribundo aún podía ver los ojos celestes brillantes de la niña._

_Con fuerza, la castaña giró la katana dentro del vientre del hombre, haciéndolo gritar de dolor._

_Rápidamente, la chica de ojos celestes quitó su katana bruscamente del vientre del hombre y de un movimiento veloz, la blandió en dirección hacia su cuello._

_La cabeza del hombre cayó a los pies de la castaña, cayendo sangre en enormes cantidades del cuerpo inerte del hombre mutilado._

_-Hijō ni yoku yatta, yami wa, ima kakatte iru.../ Muy bien hecho, Yami, ahora descansa...- Susurró una voz melodiosa por los parlantes-_

_Inmediatamente, la niña de cabellos castaños cayó dormida al suelo…_

_Todo se volvió negro. Las cosas se sumieron en la oscuridad… La figura de Ana (adulta) apareció en la oscuridad._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó la castaña bastante asustada-_

_Una figura se materializó entre la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era delgado y negro. Tenía una máscara que poseía dos vidrios totalmente rojos que brillaban._

_-¿Tú no quieres borrar esos recuerdos de ti?- Preguntó la figura fantasmagórica-_

_-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Exclamó Ana aterrada-_

_-Yo soy Sun Moon Star… Y te vengo a ofrecer un trato…-_

_-¿Qué mierda quieres?- Preguntó la chica de ojos celestes bastante irritada-_

_-El trato que te ofrezco es borrar todos estos malditos recuerdos… Comenzar una nueva vida sin ellos… Pero para todo eso… Deberás pagar…- Dijo el haciendo que sus ojos brillaran intensamente, haciendo que los vidrios se tornaran más rojos-_

_-¿Pagarte qué cosa?-_

_-El alma de tu hermana… Y la del deudor Niccals…-_

_-¡Vete a la mierda!- Exclamó ella enfurecida-_

_-¿No aceptas el trato mocosa?- Preguntó el bastante molesto-_

_-No sé quién mierda eres, qué cosa eres y te vienes con un trato bastante estúpido en el que no me interesa nada de lo que dijiste-_

_-Con que así será…- Murmuró el macabramente-_

_De la oscuridad, se materializaron cientos de demonios con figuras deformas o totalmente irreconocibles. Ellos fueron rápidamente hacia Ana y comenzaron a rozarla, abriéndole heridas._

_La castaña gritó de dolor. No sangraba, pero sus heridas le dolían más y más._

_Sun Moon Star rió malvadamente, aunque la chica no hubiera aceptado el trato, era divertido ver como los demás sufrían._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La figura de Noodle avanzaba entre las sombras y el fuego._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó la chica de ojos verdes-_

_Nadie la parecía oír. Mejor dicho, no había nadie. Solo cadáveres en el suelo. La mayoría estaban mutilados, degollados o decapitados… En teoría, todos muertos._

_-¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó ella tímidamente-_

_-¿Hay alguien aquí?-_

_La japonesa se detuvo. Había una figura femenina, bañada en sangre, en medio del fuego y de la destrucción. La chica estaba de espaldas. Ella tenía el pelo violeta, largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. En cada una de sus manos tenía dos machetes cubiertos de sangre._

_El fuego rodeaba el lugar. Miho bordeó el fuego que rodeaba a la misteriosa chica… Pero por alguna razón, el fuego no la dañaba en lo más mínimo._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó la guitarrista tímidamente-_

_La chica de pelo violeta seguía sin responder. No parecía saber que alguien más estaba allí._

_Noodle quedó enfrente de la misteriosa mujer. Ella se quedó sin habla…_

_Ahí estaba… ¿Noodle?... Sonriendo sádicamente sin mirar a algún sitio. Solo sonreía al ver la destrucción que la rodeaba._

_A la chica de ojos verdes se le paralizó el corazón… Ahí estaba ella… Estaba en esa maldita base militar… Antes de huir con Ana…_

_-¡Ana! ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó la chica de ojos verdes-_

_-¿¡Qué es este lugar?!- Exclamó Noodle al borde del llanto-_

_-¡Russel-san!¡Ana-chan!¡Murdoc-san!...¡2D-san!- Gritó la chica de ojos verdes-_

_-¡Por favor, ayúdenme!- Continuó Noods-_

_Todo se tornó negro. Las figuras, las paredes, los cuerpos, el fuego, todo… Todo desapareció en la oscuridad._

_Una figura bastante familiar para la japonesa se materializó entre las sombras._

_-¿¡Qué quieres Sun Moon Star?!- Exclamó la nipona-_

_La figura fantasmagórica rió tenebrosamente._

_-Estoy aquí para hacerte un trato-_

_-No me interesa tu propuesta- Sentenció ella secamente-_

_-Oh… Qué lástima… Yo creí que te interesaba liberar tu alma del infierno…- Dijo el fingiendo tristeza-_

_-Te escucho. Hazlo rápido- Ordenó la japonesa-_

_El demonio rió malvadamente._

_-Si quieres liberar tu alma del infierno, mata a tu hermana y al deudor Murdoc Niccals. Te prometo que tendrás una vida libre, sin recordar nada. Sin recordarlos a ellos y tú alma será libre…-_

_-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el tenebrosamente-_

_-Vete a la mierda- Dijo ella ignorando al demonio-_

_-Oh… Es una lástima- Dijo el fingiendo-_

_-Me da igual-_

_El demonio rió nuevamente. Las figuras de los demonios que estaban en el sueño de Ana se materializaron en este._

_-Igual de estúpida que su hermana mayor- Dijo uno de los demonios-_

_-¿Y si la hacemos sufrir para que sepa lo que será volver al infierno?- Dijo otro-_

_-No, hagámosla sufrir mucho más. Y en el infierno sufrirá más… ¿Qué les parece?- Opinó otro demonio –_

_-¡Buena idea!- Exclamaron todos a coro-_

_Los demonios se acercaron a ella, atrayendo más oscuridad. Rodearon a Noodle peligrosamente._

_-¡Aléjense de mí!- Exclamó ella aterrada-_

_Sun Moon Star rió macabramente._

_-¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENMEEE…!- Exclamó la chica de ojos verdes, antes de desvanecerse-_

* * *

Las dos japonesas se despertaron al mismo tiempo. Noodle se largó a llorar sin poder contenerse. Ana, en cambio, se sujetó fuertemente a sus sábanas y contuvo el llanto.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- Preguntó Ana-

-Hai*…- Susurró la chica de ojos verdes-

-¿Has soñado con una figura algo fantasmagórica?- Volvió a preguntar la castaña-

-Si…-

-También he soñado con esa cosa…-

-¿Pero… qué es exactamente?- Preguntó la castaña-

-El es Sun Moon Star- Contestó Noodle seriamente-

-Es un demonio que quiere cobrar lo que Murdoc-san le debe. Murdoc-san es un deudor. El debe su alma… Y la mía- Dijo Noodle triste-

-¿Por qué tú debes dar tú alma?-

-Porque Murdoc-san dio mi alma en vez de dar la suya…- Susurró Noods mientras apretaba sus dientes con ira-

-Pero yo pude salir del infierno con ayuda de Del-san… Y por eso, Sun Moon Star quiere mi alma…-

-¿Te ha dicho sobre una propuesta?- Preguntó la castaña-

-Si… Pero le dije que se fuera a la mierda- Contestó la chica de pelo violeta-

-El también me preguntó eso. Me dijo que si yo quería borrar los recuerdos y vivir una vida sencilla y normal, debía darle tu alma y la de Murdoc-san- Dijo la chica de ojos celestes-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- Preguntó seria Miho mientras volteaba a mirar a su hermana-

-Le dije: Vete a la mierda- Dijo Ana mientras sonreía alegremente-

Noodle rió alegremente. Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

-¡Si eres Murdoc-san vete!- Gritó Noodle alegremente-

-Noods, soy 2D- Dijo Stuart del otro lado-

-¡Pasa 2D-san!- Exclamó alegremente la japonesa de ojos verdes-

-¿Están las dos bien? Antes había escuchado un llanto y ahora risas u_u"- Dijo el vocalista-

-No es nada, 2D-san. Solo nos reíamos de unas pesadillas- Dijo Ana sonriendo-

-Es cierto- Afirmó la chica de ojos verdes-

-Bueno, les veía a avisar que el desayuno ya está listo- Dijo 2D-

-Gracias por avisarnos toochi- Dijo alegremente la japonesa menor sonriendo, haciendo que Stu se sonrojara-

-Ehh… De nada-

-¡Las veo abajo!- Exclamó 2D mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente, pero antes de cerrarla, le dedicó una sonrisa a Noods-

La japonesa de pelo violeta se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. Ana sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y bien, onee-chan*… Aún no me has contado nada- Dijo Ana mirando a su hermana-

-¿Contarte de qué?- Dijo Noodle nerviosamente-

-De lo que pasa entre tú y 2D-san-

La chica de ojos verdes enrojeció totalmente.

-Está bien… lo admito… El me gusta- Susurró Noods totalmente sonrojada-

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó Ana alegre-

-E! Andesu wa doko demo itte inai!/ ¡Eh! ¡No lo andes diciendo por todos lados!- Gritó Noodle aun más roja-

-¿Tan obvia soy?- Preguntó Miho-

-Yo te vi bastante pegada a él anoche, onee-chan- Dijo Ana mientras sonreía-

Las mejillas de la japonesa de ojos verdes enrojecieron aún más.

-¡Estaba asustada!- Exclamó Noods-

-Si claro, todos dicen eso-

-¡Que estaba asustada!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Bueno ya basta, bajemos a desayunar- Dijo Noodle bastante cansada-

-Hai- Contestó Ana-

Las muchachas se arreglaron rápidamente y bajaron a la cocina.

-Ohayōgozaimasu!/ ¡Buenos días!- Exclamó Ana alegremente mientras entraban a la cocina-

Russel, 2D y Murdoc miraron con cara WTF? a la castaña.

-Ella les dice buenos días- Dijo Noodle mientras se sentaba en una silla-

-Ah… Buenos días, Ana- Dijo Stu sonriendo amablemente-

-Buen día Ana- Dijo Russel mientras preparaba el desayuno-

Murdoc la ignoró totalmente. Aún desconfiaba de ella.

Russel sirvió unos wafles y algo de jugo para cada uno. También había mermelada en la mesa con otros acompañantes para el desayuno.

-Arigato* Russel-san- Dijo Noods sonriendo cálidamente-

-¡Efto efta degiliofo!- Exclamó 2D con comida en la boca-

-Stu, traga y luego habla- Dijo el bajista rodando los ojos-

-Perdón u.u- Dijo el vocalista-

Noodle sonrió tiernamente al ver la actitud del cantante. Murdoc estaba devorando su desayuno rápidamente.

-Esto está delicioso, Russel-san- Dijo Ana-

-Me alegro que te guste, Ana- Contestó el baterista-

-Hey Murdoc, ¿Ya sabes qué hacer con respecto a los concursos?- Preguntó el afroamericano-

-Habías dicho que lo arreglaríamos estando aquí, y ya estamos en Kong Studios- Agregó Russel-

-Si si, ya lo sé gordo. Tengo que llamar a los dos idiotas y debemos arreglar los lugares de la gira y blablablablabla… - Dijo Murdoc sin darle importancia-

-Pero Murdoc… Si no arreglas con Damon y Jamie ahora… No creo que tengamos lugares para tocar… -Dijo 2D tímidamente-

-Face-ache, ¿Olvidas de quién hablas? Soy Murdoc Niccals, todo lo que quiero lo tengo. Y nosotros somos Gorillaz. ¡SOMOS LA MEJOR BANDA DE TODAS! – Exclamó Murdoc-

-¿Por qué entonces Plastic Beach no ha sido tan famoso como los otros dos discos?...- Preguntó el vocalista-

Murdoc tomó una cuchara de la mesa y la llenó de mermelada. Haciendo catapulta, la arrojó a la cara de Stu.

-Nuestro disco si es famoso, solo que las personas de hoy son taaaan idiotas que no reconocen una buena banda cuando la ven-

-¡Murdoc-san! No le hagas eso a 2D-san- Dijo Noodle molesta-

Noodle limpió con una servilleta la mermelada de una de las mejillas de 2D, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

Los únicos que vieron esto fueron Ana y Murdoc. Russel estaba leyendo un periódico de hace cuatro meses.

-¡Noodle! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Exclamó Murdoc molesto-

-Solo le limpiaba lo que le tiraste a 2D-san- Dijo Miho mientras rodaba los ojos-

-…- Murdoc iba a replicar algo, pero un teléfono sonó-

-¿Quién carajo es?- Dijo el satánico de mala gana mientras tomaba el teléfono y pulsaba en el botón para hablar-

-¡_MURDOC_!- Exclamó una voz bastante conocida para el-

-Hola tarado, hoy pensaba llamarte para arreglar lo de…- El bajista iba a continuar, pero la voz al otro lado del teléfono lo interrumpió-

_-¡SATANISTA ESTÚPIDO! ¡HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO RECIBO NINGUNA NOTICIA DE USTEDES! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACÍAS CUANDO SECUESTRASTE A 2D Y A RUSSEL!-_ Exclamó Damon furioso al otro lado del teléfono-

-Oye, tranquilízate. Lo que pasó antes es cosa del pasado- Dijo Murdoc restándole importancia-

-_¡Hubo que cancelar un montón de conciertos por tu culpa!-_

_-_De eso quería hablar IDIOTA. Se nos había ocurrido con face-ache, Russel y Noods hacer unos conci…- Murdoc iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido-

-¡Kon'nichiwa* Damon-san!- Exclamó Noodle alegremente-

-_¿Esa es la voz de Noods?- _Preguntó Damon con voz sorprendida al otro lado del teléfono-

-De eso también te quería hablar, pero nooo, tu impaciencia es enorme- Dijo Murdoc bastante molesto-

Todos guardaron un silencio incómodo ante las palabras del satánico.

-_Ignoraré las palabras sin sentido que salieron de tu boca, Murdoc. Iré mañana con Jamie para arreglar los asuntos pendientes. Estaremos allí al mediodía- _

-Perfecto. Adiós cantante de cuarta- Dijo Murdoc-

-_¡ESPE…!-_ Exclamó Damon, pero no pudo continuar porque el bajista cortó-

-…- Todos guardaron silencio.

Murdoc se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió.

-¡GORILLAZ VOLVERÁ A SU REINADO!- Exclamó Murdoc mientras reía fuertemente, acompañado de las exclamaciones de alegría de los demás-

* * *

Murdoc: ¿De verdad? ¿No tenías más ideas en tu cabeza?

Yo: ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? El capítulo lo escribí hoy. Agradece que no los dejé en suspenso por más tiempo u_u

Noodle: Murdoc-san, no seas malo con Ammy-chan.

Russel: Es verdad, trátala con más respeto.

Yo: No se preocupen. Murdoc es así y no cambiará :3

2D: ¡Es cierto!

Sukai-chan: Gracias por leer la historia. Espero que el gore no haya sido fuerte para ustedes. Trataré de ayudar a Ammy, ella se muere sin mi :3

Yo: Qué mentira, pero en el fondo te quiero.

Noodle: ¡Aceptamos todo tipo de reviews!

Murdoc: Sigan leyendo esta historia y no nos abandonen.

Russel: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Palabras en japonés usadas en este capítulo:_

_-Hai: Si_

_-Onee-chan: Hermana_

_-Katana: Espada filosa de madera o de metal. Es muy usada en Japón._

_-"x"-chan: Término que utiliza el personaje para personas con las que tiene más confianza, cariño o inferior a la edad del personaje que utiliza la terminología._

_-"x"-san: Término que utiliza el personaje para personas que superar la edad del personaje o de respeto._

_Los diálogos en japonés tienen su correcta traducción en español para facilitar al lector en la lectura._


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos! Al fin estoy de vacaciones, ¡No más colegio hasta el treinta y uno de julio!

Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y no abandonarla. Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y a los que dejan reviews.

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo nueve.

* * *

-…-: Hablan los personajes

"…": Piensan los personajes

…/…: Traducción japonesa-española

…_: Sueño de un personaje_

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. La autora hace uso de ellos únicamente para una historia sin fines de lucro. La única pertenencia de la autora es la historia y los OC que aparecen en ella.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: I love you.**

* * *

_En algún lugar del infierno…_

Sun Moon Star se hallaba frente a Satanás.

-¿Tu plan de los sueños no ha dado resultado?- Preguntó el gran demonio-

-No señor. La que está condenada tiene una mentalidad fuerte, igual que la otra- Contestó Boogieman-

-¡Maldita sea! Quiero que busques la forma de traer al deudor y a las almas con las que pagó, o tú serás el responsable-

-¡Vete ahora mismo!- Agregó Satanás mientras gritaba furiosamente-

-Si señor- Sun Moon hizo una leve reverencia-

"_Me encantaría liberarme de esta mierda" _Pensó el demonio que llevaba máscara.

_Un hombre se encontraba en una sala completamente oscura. La oscuridad reinaba y no le permitía ver nada._

-_Koko wa doko? / ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó el hombre que había jurado vengarse de las hermanas japonesas-_

_Una figura se materializó entre la sombra. Dos puntos rojos solo se veían. Su silueta era muy difícil de definir por la oscuridad._

_-¿Quieres venganza?- Preguntó Sun Moon Star-_

_Aunque hablaran dos idiomas totalmente diferentes, se entendían por algún motivo._

_-Dono yō ni anata ga fukushū o shitai shitte iru nodesu ka?/ ¿Cómo sabes que quiero venganza?- Preguntó el hombre-_

_-Yo se que quieres vengarte contra Yami y contra Miho- Dijo el demonio-_

_-Yo te ayudaré a vengarte… Pero deberás algo a cambio- Agregó Boogieman-_

_-Hoka ni nani o shitaidesu ka? / ¿Qué cosa quieres?- Preguntó el hombre-_

_-Tu alma y te prometo que conseguirás tu venganza…- _

_-Dono yō ni watashi wa modotte shutoku suru nodesu ka? / ¿Cómo haré para vengarme?- _

_-Te daré algo de información en tu sueño… Deberás implantarle al cyborg un virus que confundirá sus circuitos… Y esos "sentimientos" que está desarrollando se harán más fuertes, a tal punto que se podrá revelar contra Niccals…- Agregó macabramente Sun Moon-_

_-Te entregaré una especie de dispositivo dónde está ese virus y uno de tus hombres o tu mismo se lo implantará al cyborg… Pero para eso deberás entrar a Kong Studios-_

_El demonio hizo aparecer un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un USB en una de sus manos y la extendió hacia el japonés._

_-¿Tenemos un trato?- Preguntó Boogieman-_

_El japonés cerró una de sus manos sobre la mano del demonio. _

_-__**HAS FIRMADO TU DESTINO**__- Dijo el demonio enviado por Satanás y rió malvadamente mientras desaparecía-_

* * *

_En Kong Studios…_

Las cinco personas habían terminado de desayunar y se habían ido al estudio de grabación.

-¿Ya pensaste que canciones practicaremos?- Preguntó Russel a Murdoc-

-Creo que algunas clásicas del primer álbum o del segundo. Y después haremos algunas de Plastic Beach- Contestó el satánico-

-Espero seguir recordando cómo se tocaban las canciones…- Dijo Noodle tristemente-

-Noods, ya verás que te saldrán bien- Dijo 2D intentando animarla-

La japonesa de ojos verdes sonrió amablemente a Stuart.

-Tienes razón, 2D-san. Estoy segura que Noodle-chan tocará muy bien la guitarra- Agregó Ana-

-¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con Clint Eastwood, All Alone y On Melancholy Hill?- Preguntó Murdoc-

-Por mí no hay problema- Dijo 2D-

-Estoy de acuerdo con D-

-Por mí está bien Murdoc-san-

Ana se sentó en una silla y los miró alegremente. Murdoc comenzó a reír malvadamente. Noodle se había colocado la guitarra y Russel comenzó con la batería.

Ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Se habían olvidado de ese detalle… ¿Quién iba a rapear?

El suelo del estudio se agrietó levemente. Unas luces rojas salieron de esas grietas… Y se escuchó una fuerte risa de ellas.

Una especie de humo salió de las grietas y se materializó frente a ellos.

-¡Del-san!- Exclamó Noodle-

-¡Del!- Exclamaron Russ, Stuart y Murdoc-

El fantasma comenzó a rapear la canción. Los instrumentos acompañaban.

Yeah ... Ha Ha!

Finally someone let me out of my cage

Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age

Now I couldn't be there

Now you shouldn't be scared

I'm good at repairs

And I'm under each snare

Intangible

Bet you didn't think so I command you to

Panoramic view

Look I'll make it all manageable

Pick and choose

Sit and lose

All you different crews

Chicks and dudes

Who you think is really kickin' tunes?

Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube

Like you lit the fuse

You think it's fictional

Mystical? Maybe

Spiritual

Hearable

What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy

Lifeless

To know the definition for what life is

Priceless

For you because I put you on the hype shit

You like it?

Gunsmokin' righteous with one token

Psychic among those

Possess you with one go

Ana miraba a Del con asombro y temor. Nunca había visto a un fantasma. Murdoc sonreía por lo genial que era ese momento.

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

The essence the basics

Without it you make it

Allow me to make this

Child, like in nature

Rhythm

You have it or you don't that's a fallacy

I'm in them

Every sprouting tree

Every child apiece

Every cloud you see

You see with your eyes

I see destruction and demise

Corruption in disguise

From this fuckin' enterprise

Now I'm sucking to your lies

Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides

With me as a guide

But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye

You perceive with your mind

That's the inner

So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor

With a few rhymes so mother fuckers

Remember where the thought is

I brought all this

So you can survive when law is lawless

Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead

No squealing, remember

(That it's all in your head)

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future

-¡Eso estuvo buenísimo!- Exclamó alegremente la japonesa de pelo violeta-

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo 2D alegremente-

-¡Del! Hacía tiempo que no te veía- Dijo Russel-

-Es verdad, hace tiempo que nos visito-

-¿Qué ha sido de ustedes en este tiempo?- Preguntó el fantasma-

-Hemos sacado algunos discos más. Noodle volvió y nos enteramos de que tenía una hermana- Contestó Murdoc-

-¡Qué genial…!-

…

…

…

…

-¿CÓMO QUE TIENE UNA HERMANA Y NO LO SABÍAMOS?- Preguntó Del-

Del volteó hacia donde estaba Ana sentada.

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Noods?- Preguntó el rapero-

-Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es Ana- Contestó la castaña-

-Ahora que lo piensas, se parecen bastante- Agregó Del-

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –

-Conocí a Noodle-chan en Japón, y la ayudé a volver con su familia- Contestó la castaña-

-Es por Ana que Noods está con nosotros- Dijo el vocalista-

-¿Podemos seguir ensayando?- Preguntó Murdoc algo molesto-

-Les recuerdo que el cantante de cuarta y su amigo vendrán mañana. Tenemos que ensayar algo por lo menos- Agregó el bajista más molesto-

-Bueno, sigamos- Dijo Russel mientras se preparaban para tocar All Alone-

* * *

En una habitación de Kong Studios, estaba Cyborg Noodle cargando su batería, con varios cables conectados a ella. Cyborg permanecía "dormida" con la cabeza gacha.

Una ventana se abrió suavemente, dejando que una brisa de aire entrara por ella. Una figura femenina, vestida de negro y encapuchada se acercó al cyborg.

Los sensores de Cyborg Noodle se alertaron y avisaron al procesador central que había una posible amenaza cerca.

La boca del cyborg se abrió levemente, y en su boca apareció un cañón de pistola. La figura femenina de negro no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Cyborg Noodle.

_-_Mite mimashou... Doko de sono koto o oku koto ga dekimasu ka? ... Ikutsu ka no surotto ga sonzai shinakereba naranai... / Veamos... ¿Dónde puedo poner esa cosa?... Debe haber alguna ranura...- Dijo la chica bastante molesta al no encontrar dónde ponerle el USB a Cy-

Los finos sensores de la copia robótica de Noodle se alertaron con la voz y el cyborg se encendió.

-Amenaza detectada. Comenzando a efectuar método de defensa- Dijo en un leve murmuro Cyborg Noodle mientras se volteaba a la chica de negro-

-¿Nani ga...? / ¿Pero qué...? – La chica que quería ponerle el virus a Cyborg no pudo continuar su frase, por que comenzaron a dispararle-

Las balas salían de la boca de Cyborg Noodle y se dirigieron a la chica misteriosa con mucha velocidad. Una bala impactó en su brazo derecho y la otra rozó su oreja izquierda.

-Kuso! / ¡Mierda! – Exclamó la chica al sentir las balas que impactaron sobre ella-

Como pudo, vio una mesa y la volteó, escondiéndose atrás de ella.

- Dono yō ni seikō watashi wa USB o oku tsumori? / ¿Cómo carajo le voy a poner ese USB? – Preguntó la chica mientras se escondía tras la mesa-

* * *

Los disparos se escuchaban en el estudio de grabación.

-¿Pero qué mierda está pasando ahí arriba?- Preguntó Murdoc molesto-

-¿Quién está arriba, Murdoc-san?- Preguntó Ana-

-La única que está arriba es…- Russel fue interrumpido-

-¡Cyborg Noodle!- Exclamó 2D alterado-

-¿Cyborg Noodle?- Preguntaron las dos chicas y el fantasma a la vez-

-Ehh… Si, es una copia robótica que construí de ti, amor- Dijo Murdoc algo nervioso-

-Solo sirve para tocar la guitarra y otros instrumentos. La tengo de guardaespaldas por ser una buena arma- Agregó el satánico-

Noodle no contestó, solo bajó la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos subir para ver que pasa allí- Dijo Russel-

-Está bien. Princesa, tú te quedas por tu bien. Ana, quédate también para que no te… Digo, para cuidar a Noods- Dijo Murdoc mientras se iba hacia la puerta, con 2D y Russel-

-¡Yo ya no soy ninguna niña!- Exclamó Noodle aún con la mirada baja-

-Murdoc-san, creo que ambas estamos suficientemente grandes para ayudar- Dijo la castaña-

-Yo ya se me defender sola- Agregó Noodle mientras se iba por la puerta-

-¡Noodle-chan!- Exclamó Ana-

La castaña corrió tras la chica de pelo violeta. Ana se detuvo en el cuarto de la japonesa menor y tomó su katana rápidamente.

-¡Onee-chan!*- Exclamó la castaña mientras la sujetaba de un brazo-

-Onee-chan… Tranquila…- Susurró la chica de ojos celestes-

Noods no contestó, solo se soltó del agarre de Ana.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos yendo?- Preguntó la castaña-

Noodle se detuvo en seco.

-Lie* u_u- Contestó Miho-

-Creo que deberíamos volver con 2D-san y los demás… O seguir el sonido de las balas- Dijo la castaña-

-Sigamos el sonido de las balas- Dijo Miho mientras emprendía camino hacia el cuarto de Cyborg Noodle seguida por Ana-

* * *

La chica misteriosa había desenfundado una Beretta 92 y había disparado varias veces a Cyborg Noodle.

Las balas que estaban en el cuerpo robótico de Cyborg se agotaron, por lo que ella no tuvo más alternativa que tomar su Remington 870 y disparar a la chica. Las balas de la escopeta de Cyborg Noods perforaron la mesa.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Ana apareció adelante y Noodle atrás con un bate de beisbol en las dos manos. La adrenalina corría por las dos jóvenes.

La figura femenina vestida de negro se vió en grandes problemas. Dos antiguos experimentos y un cyborg con un gran arsenal… Era mejor retirarse.

Ella se agachó tras la mesa y de su cinturón sacó una especie de esfera metálica. La arrojó suavemente hacia las tres chicas.

-¿Qué es eso?...- Murmuró Noodle-

De la esfera metálica salieron una especie de púas bastante pequeñas, pero visibles al ojo humano. Una especie de humo salió de ellas… E inundó la habitación. Los sistemas de Cyborg se paralizaron. Ana llegó a cubrirse la nariz y la boca con la cara interna del codo izquierdo. Noods cayó dormida al suelo.

El humo no le permitía ver a la castaña.

Ana, arrojó su katana hacia un lugar indefinido, intentando golpear a la figura misteriosa. La chica se escondía entre el humo, pero la katana de la castaña le rozó la mejilla izquierda, arrancándole una parte de la máscara que tenía en su rostro.

Ella, como pudo, se acercó a Cyborg Noods y le corrió el pelo de la nuca, dejando ver un pequeño puerto USB cubierto por piel falsa. La chica misteriosa arrancó esa piel e insertó el USB con el virus en la ranura. Unos números, indicando cuanto tiempo quedaba, aparecieron en una pantalla holográfica en una pulsera de la muñeca derecha de la figura femenina. Quedaban unos quince segundos.

Pasos apurados se escuchaban del pasillo.

-Naze, okubyōmono ga hyōji sa renai? / ¿Por qué no apareces, cobarde? – Preguntó Ana con una voz bastante sádica-

La carga se completó. La chica quitó el USB de la nuca de Cyborg y se acercó a la ventana por la que había entrado cautelosamente. No se dejó ver. Su ropa y el humo la escondían perfectamente. Ella, pasó al otro lado de la ventana y descendió como pudo.

Un helicóptero vino por ella. Ellos le acercaron una escalera y la chica se sujetó a ella. El helicóptero se alejó y se perdió en algún punto indefinido del horizonte…

El humo se había disipado de la habitación. Noodle estaba dormida y Cyborg aún estaba paralizada.

-¡Noods!- Exclamó 2D al verla dormida, pensando que estaba muerta-

-2D-san, Noodle-chan está dormida- Dijo Ana-

-¿Qué mierda pasó acá?- Preguntó Murdoc-

-No se… Alguien del ejército japonés vino…- Contestó Ana-

-¿Y la chatarra?- Preguntó Russel-

-Está por ahí- Dijo Ana señalando a una figura en el suelo-

Murdoc se acercó a Cyborg bastante molesto y la pateó con fuerza. Los circuitos del cyborg se encendieron rápidamente.

-Ughhh….-

Cyborg Noodle se paró rápidamente e hizo un saludo militar.

-Esperando órdenes-

-¿Qué pasó chatarra?- Preguntó el satánico-

-Una mujer llegó y me atacó. No recuerdo que pasó luego, amo Murdoc. Mis sistemas buscarán una solución- Contestó ella con voz neutra-

-2D-san, ¿Podrías llevar a Noodle-chan a su cuarto?- Preguntó Ana-

-Eh… ¡S-Si!- Contestó el vocalista-

Stuart cargó a Noodle en sus brazos. Ella aún estaba dormida. La japonesa se acurrucó contra el pecho del cantante, haciendo que 2D se sonrojara levemente.

El chico de ojos negros caminó hacia la habitación de la guitarrista y la dejó sobre la cama. Noodle se veía muy hermosa así.

"_¡Por qué estoy pensando esto! Yo… Yo no puedo amarla…N-Nadie me verá… Na-Nadie lo sabrá…" _Pensó 2D mientras se acercaba al rostro de Noodle.

El vocalista le dio un suave y pequeño beso a Miho en los labios. Ella se había despertado unos segundos antes, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados. La chica de ojos verdes abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con 2D.

El chico de pelo azul se separó nerviosamente de Noods.

-E-Eh, lo si-siento Noods…- Murmuró 2D a modo de disculpas totalmente rojo mientras caminaba hacia afuera-

Una mano perlada sujetó la mano derecha de 2D. El chico volteó para ver que pasaba y se encontró con Noodle.

-Yo-Yo… Yo te amo, 2D-san-

* * *

Russel y Ana: ¡Awwww fue muy tierna la última parte! :3

Murdoc: Que asco que me da el romanticismo ¬¬

Yo: ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo nueve!

Cyborg: Dudas, críticas, insultos, halagos, lo que quieran, en un review o mensaje

2D: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Noodle: ¡Sayonara!

* * *

_Palabras en japonés utilizadas en este capítulo._

_-Lie: No_

_-Onee-chan: Hermana_

_-"x"-chan: Terminología que usa un personaje para dirigirse a personas de cariño, mascotas o personas menores de edad._

_-"x"-san: Terminología que utiliza un personaje para dirigirse a personas mayores que él/ ella o de respeto._


End file.
